Vers une nouvelle ère
by Ocee
Summary: En attendant la saison 5, si on écrivait la nôtre ? C'était notre projet. Voici ma proposition. Au programme : un Merlin cloué au lit, une Gwen perturbée par ce qu'elle a vu, une Morgane qui complote, le passé d'un chevalier qui refait surface, la délégation de Carléon qui débarque... 3 chapitres pour un méga épisode. Très peu d'espoir pour une suite faute de temps...
1. Leur bonne étoile ?

**En attendant la saison 5**

* * *

**Note** : texte écrit pour un projet de fanfics sur Merlin. L'idée de base était d'écrire si possible une saison 5 en attendant la vraie (ou, en tout cas, d'écrire des textes à partir de thèmes donnés chaque mois). Bon, manque de temps, à part les petits bouts de texte indépendants déjà publiés, j'ai juste réussi à écrire deux épisodes de la saison que j'avais en tête et j'espère bien sortir le troisième (parce que les trois ne forment qu'un gros épisode en fait) avant le début de la saison 5 (oui, 6 octobre, c'est bientôt XD mais je me dis qu'en publiant ici, ça va peut-être me motiver et j'ai déjà toute la trame détaillée…) Pour le reste de la saison, j'ai bien peur que ça reste dans ma petite tête (sauf si la vraie est décevante, qui sait, j'aurais peut-être envie de continuer la mienne…)

**Avertissement** : vous êtes donc prévenus, ce chapitre est la première partie d'un « épisode » en trois parties. Il y aura donc une fin à l'épisode mais très peu de chance qu'il y ait une saison entière (ce qui peut être frustrant vu que je lance un ou deux trucs qui m'auraient servi pour la suite…) À vos risques et périls donc XD

**Thème** : l'amour rend aveugle, l'amitié ferme les yeux (+ en partie « proie » des Nuits d'HPF)

**Fandom/disclaimer** : Merlin n'est malheureusement pas à moi, j'emprunte donc les personnages et l'univers de la BBC simplement pour le plaisir ;D

**Nombre de mots** : environ 2600

**Personnages** : Merlin, Guenièvre, un peu d'Arthur, Morgane, un nouveau

**Rating** : tout public

**Genre** : euh… général ? un chouïa d'aventure, beaucoup de questions…

**Résumé** : Qu'est-ce qui chamboule Merlin de la sorte ? Et Gwen ? Morgane serait-elle en train de comploter à nouveau contre ses anciens amis ? (oui, ceci est le résumé le plus pourri que j'ai écrit dans ma vie… enfin… je crois XD)

* * *

**Épisode 1 : Leur bonne étoile ?**

_En un pays de légende, au temps de la magie, le destin d'un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune homme. Son nom : Merlin._

* * *

Les bras lourds, Merlin redonna une impulsion au bouclier magique qu'il érigeait au-dessus de Camelot. Il ne pouvait pas céder, il devait protéger la cité, ses habitants, ses amis. La sueur coulait le long de son visage maculé de sang et de suie mais il tenait bon. Encore quelques minutes et, avec un peu de chance, le combat qui faisait rage au-dessus de leurs têtes entre Kilgharrah et Aithusa prendrait fin. Et il pourrait rejoindre Arthur pour l'aider.

À l'idée que Morgane puisse débouler d'une minute à l'autre face à son roi et qu'il était là, incapable de le protéger d'elle s'il voulait empêcher que le château ne s'embrase, son cœur se serra et il se mit à crier des ordres et des encouragements à l'attention de Kilgharrah. Il était leur meilleur espoir de vaincre le dragon blanc, allié de Morgane, mais si ses connaissances et son expérience lui donnaient un avantage certain, la vivacité d'Aithusa avait failli lui être fatale à deux reprises déjà et le Grand Dragon commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

Un nouveau jet de flammes vint s'écraser sur le bouclier de Merlin qui fléchit bras et jambes mais résista. Alors qu'il tournait la tête instinctivement comme pour mieux se prémunir de l'attaque, Arthur apparut dans son champ de vision et le sang de Merlin se figea. Il était en train de se battre contre plusieurs soldats et ne semblait pas s'être aperçu que Morgane était à quelques pas derrière lui.

Il cria le prénom de son souverain, de son ami, mais le son se perdit au milieu de la fureur des combats. Autour de lui, Léon était déjà à terre, Elyan acculé contre les remparts et Gauvain en prise avec cinq adversaires. La garde rapprochée que lui avait attribuée Arthur était en mauvaise posture et aucun de ses membres ne semblait l'entendre s'époumoner. Tiraillé entre la mission qui lui était assignée et son devoir, son envie, de sauver Arthur, Merlin vit, impuissant, Morgane saisir une épée et la brandir derrière Arthur. De toutes ses forces, le magicien hurla une dernière fois le prénom de leur roi mais un nouvel assaut sur son bouclier le contraignit à reporter son attention sur ce dernier et il se réveilla en sursaut dans un flash incandescent.

* * *

(lien vers le générique censuré par ff)

* * *

Complètement en nage, la respiration haletante, Merlin essayait de reprendre pied dans la réalité et de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il était assis dans son lit et tout semblait paisible autour de lui. Il n'entendait que le sang qui battait furieusement à ses tempes. Il avait chaud, et soif. Il avait l'impression d'être en état d'ébullition. Il ferma les yeux pour tâcher de se calmer mais une image le saisit. Du feu. Du feu qui déferlait sur lui. Des dragons. Kilgharrah et Aithusa étaient en train de se battre. Et Arthur… son cœur manqua un battement. Voilà ce qui l'oppressait depuis son réveil. Qu'était-il arrivé à Arthur ? Il se leva précipitamment et manqua de chanceler. Les murs de sa chambre tournaient, le sol tanguait sous ses pieds. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Instinctivement, il porta une main à son front. Il était brûlant. Il devait trouver Gaius. Gaius serait en mesure de lui expliquer. S'élançant en titubant à moitié, il sortit de sa chambre puis du cabinet de son mentor après l'avoir appelé en vain. Arrivé à une intersection proche, il heurta un guéridon d'où tomba un vase en porcelaine. Sans réfléchir, il lança aussitôt un sort en pointant l'objet de sa main pour ralentir sa chute et le remettre en place. Puis il poursuivit sa route. Il devait absolument trouver Gaius.

Mais alors qu'il s'évertuait du mieux qu'il pouvait à rejoindre la salle du conseil où il pensait le rencontrer, il ne vit pas la silhouette qui sortit de l'ombre du couloir adjacent.

* * *

En proie au doute, Gwen se tordait les mains, incertaine.

Avait-elle rêvé ?

Avait-elle bien vu ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu ?

Non, c'était impossible.

Jamais, il…

Il était leur ami.

Il ne pouvait pas les tromper ainsi.

Pas depuis tout ce temps. Ils se seraient forcément rendu compte de quelque chose, non ?

À cette pensée, des images lui revinrent alors qu'elle commençait à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves. S'en étaient toujours tirés avec tellement de… _chance_. Même quand les situations semblaient désespérées, un miracle se produisait, à leur avantage. Oh ! bien sûr, ils avaient souffert, avaient connu des pertes… mais n'auraient-ils pas dû en connaître davantage ? Elle-même n'aurait-elle pas dû périr face à Morgane lors de leur dernière bataille ? N'était-ce pas un _miracle_ qu'un éboulement ait eu lieu précisément à ce moment-là ? Juste avant qu'_il_ n'apparaisse, réalisait-elle à présent…

Elle avait foi en Arthur, en ses convictions et en sa force, mais s'il était un roi puissant, il restait un homme. Et comment un homme avait-il pu repousser le Grand Dragon qui avait mis Camelot à feu et à sang ? Comment un homme avait-il pu affronter toutes ces créatures terrifiantes engendrées par la magie sans… _magie_ ? Cela lui semblait improbable à présent.

Elle avait toujours cru profondément en un destin victorieux pour Arthur, elle pressentait qu'il était né pour être le roi que Camelot n'oublierait jamais. Et si elle ne s'expliquait pas ce sentiment ancré en elle, il lui avait néanmoins suffi jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour apprécier les réussites de celui qui était désormais son époux. Une bonne étoile devait veiller sur lui et sur Camelot, s'était-elle souvent dit…

Une bonne étoile ou…

Elle essuya ses mains devenues moites dans un linge et s'assit à sa coiffeuse. Afin d'être occupée, elle entreprit de dénouer lentement sa natte. Mais, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'était pas vraiment à ce qu'elle faisait, ne regardait pas son reflet dans le miroir. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle se mettait à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'un nouveau flot de questions l'assaillaient.

Devait-elle le dire à Arthur ? Et lui dire quoi ? Elle n'avait aucune preuve et… il était leur _ami_. S'il était vraiment un… des leurs… il aurait pu leur causer du tort à n'importe quel moment. Il avait même longtemps été plus proche d'Arthur qu'elle-même. L'était sans doute encore maintenant par certains aspects. Et il était tellement… lui ! Souriant, espiègle, généreux, désintéressé… fidèle. Il les avait toujours soutenus. Toujours. Même quand on l'avait suspectée elle-même. Et il était le premier à se dévouer pour les aider, pour sauver la vie d'Arthur, même quand le danger était si grand que le plus valeureux des chevaliers n'avait aucune chance… Alors, était-ce pour cette raison ? Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chance ? Parce qu'il avait la magie ?

Merlin était-il leur bonne étoile ?

* * *

Ils pensaient réellement pouvoir s'amuser avec elle ? Qu'ils en avaient le droit ? Qu'elle était leur proie ?

Ils étaient pitoyables. S'ils n'étaient pas aussi grotesques, elle en aurait presque ri.

Avec un sourire en coin qui ressemblait davantage à un rictus, Morgane s'apprêta à remettre ces trois brigands à leur place. Ses iris commençaient juste à s'enflammer lorsqu'une épée pourfendit l'air sur sa droite.

Surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recul, craignant que cette attaque ne soit dirigée contre elle. Mais elle réalisa bien vite que l'homme qui avait surgi à ses côtés s'en prenait – avec succès – aux trois ivrognes qui l'importunaient.

En retrait, elle hésita sur la marche à suivre. S'il ne portait pas la cape rouge caractéristique des chevaliers de Camelot – comme elle l'avait redouté pendant une fraction de seconde –, il savait néanmoins se battre aussi bien qu'eux. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi venait-il à son secours ? Avait-elle intérêt à s'éclipser maintenant ou pouvait-il lui être d'une quelconque utilité ? Avait-il seulement une idée de qui elle était ?

Méfiante, elle préféra se rendre invisible à l'aide d'un sort avant qu'il ne se retourne. Lorsqu'il fit volte-face vers elle, elle put ainsi observer à loisir son sourire satisfait et engageant laisser place à l'étonnement.

- Ma Dame ? s'enquit-il en redressant son épée, à nouveau sur le qui-vive.

Il balaya d'un regard les alentours plongés dans la pénombre du soir qui tombait, cherchant quelque arbre ou rocher derrière lequel elle aurait pu se mettre à l'abri.

- N'ayez crainte ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal et vos assaillants ont péri ou ont pris la fuite. Vous êtes en sécurité. Je peux vous escorter jusqu'à votre demeure, si vous le souhaitez.

N'osant pas révéler sa position, Morgane provoqua une légère rafale de vent derrière celui qui pensait être son sauveur. Elle profita de l'instant où il y portait son attention pour se déplacer derrière un arbre proche d'où elle l'interrogea :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il tourna vivement la tête vers la voix à l'accent chantant mais fut une nouvelle fois déçu de constater son absence. Pour autant, il poursuivit :

- Je me nomme Accolon, Ma Dame. Je voyage au gré de mes rencontres, proposant mes services à qui les veut bien.

Avec un ricanement désabusé, Morgane enchaîna :

- Vos services ? C'est donc pour cela que vous êtes intervenu en ma faveur ? Pour me soutirer de l'argent contre une aide que je n'avais pas requise ?

- Ma Dame ! s'offusqua-t-il. Je ne saurais escroquer d'honnêtes gens. Et je n'aurais pu souffrir qu'il vous soit arrivé malheur sous mes yeux. Ces trois bandits n'avaient aucun honneur.

- Mais _vous_, n'en manquez pas, assurément… Peut-être…

Songeuse, Morgane s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre derrière lequel elle avait trouvé refuge. Un plan intéressant germait dans son esprit.

- Ma Dame ?

Fermant les yeux, elle prit sa décision et leva l'enchantement qu'elle s'était lancé avant de se présenter devant lui.

- Avez-vous jamais songé à devenir chevalier ?

* * *

La lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit sur Arthur, sortant Guenièvre de ses pensées. Avenant, il vint déposer un baiser sur le front de sa femme mais lorsqu'elle lui répondit d'un sourire crispé, il s'inquiéta :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Guenièvre ?

- Non, c'est juste… pour demain…

- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Tu seras parfaite, elles vont t'adorer. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien… dis-leur qu'elles auront affaire à moi.

Gwen laissa échapper un petit soupir amusé. Arthur était vraiment adorable lorsqu'il cherchait à la rassurer.

Demain, pour la première fois depuis son couronnement, elle allait se retrouver seule dans son rôle de reine face à des Dames de cour qui ne manqueraient pas de la regarder de travers. Arthur serait à la chasse en compagnie de leurs maris, fils ou cousins. Mais si cela la tracassait quelque peu depuis plusieurs jours, au point qu'elle avait eu l'intention de demander conseil ou remède auprès de Gaius pour l'apaiser, son sujet de préoccupation était tout autre à présent.

Merlin.

Son ami était malade. Une fièvre qui n'aurait pas de grandes conséquences, d'après le médecin de la cour. Il lui suffisait de se reposer quelques jours et il serait comme neuf à nouveau. Mais une fièvre n'engendrait pas de magie, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres, jetant un coup d'œil au paravent derrière lequel Arthur se préparait pour la nuit.

Devait-elle lui en parler ? Arthur n'était pas comme son père. Il n'était pas aussi buté. Il était juste. Voyait le bien dans les hommes. Leur laissait leur chance. Son jugement sur la magie avait évolué, ils en avaient parlé alors qu'il avait décidé de faire appel à un sorcier pour guérir Uther. Mais celui-ci en était mort. Et depuis, Morgane avait montré à de nombreuses reprises à quel point la magie pouvait être dangereuse. Serait-il prêt à entendre le secret de Merlin ?

Elle sourit tendrement à Arthur qui venait de réapparaître et le laissa avec reconnaissance se placer derrière elle alors qu'il entreprenait de lui dénouer les épaules. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Elle devait d'abord s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Se renseigner auprès de Gaius. Questionner Merlin. Le pousser à se dévoiler à Arthur, enfin, si cela s'avérait véridique. Ce n'était pas à elle de le lui annoncer. Arthur devait entendre la vérité de la bouche de celui qui était souvent pour lui un conseiller. Sinon, elle craignait que sa confiance ne soit brisée à jamais.

- Oh ! Tu aurais vu Merlin aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Arthur.

Gwen se raidit subrepticement.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? Il n'était pas censé se reposer dans sa chambre ?

- Si, justement ! Il délirait complètement. La fièvre ne lui réussit pas. Il a surgi dans la salle du conseil pendant notre réunion tout à l'heure. Il dégoulinait de sueur et s'est précipité sur Gaius pour lui marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles à propos de dragons. Quelle petite nature ! Je crois que je vais être privé de serviteur encore pour un moment à cause de lui, finit-il en feignant l'exaspération – ce qui ne trompait plus personne.

Gwen savait à quel point il était attaché à celui qui était désormais plus un ami qu'un valet. Et le sourire attendri qui ornait le visage de son époux n'était pas là pour la détromper.

Oui, Merlin était leur ami, elle en était persuadée.

Restait juste à ce que lui le soit, pour qu'il arrête de se cacher.

* * *

- Chevalier ?! s'exclama Accolon avec un grand sourire, heureux de voir que Morgane n'était plus effrayée puisqu'elle se dévoilait à lui. Je ne saurais prétendre à un tel titre, nulle noblesse ne coule dans mes veines.

- C'est ignorer le nouveau roi de Camelot. Arthur Pendragon accorde une plus grande importance à la noblesse de cœur qu'à celle du sang. Vous vous battez comme un lion et venez de porter secours à une demoiselle en détresse. Camelot recherche des hommes valeureux tels que vous.

- Habitez-vous sa cité, Ma Dame ?

- Malheureusement, je n'y suis plus la bienvenue. Je suis contrainte d'en vivre éloignée à la suite d'incidents… malencontreux. Mais j'espère bien un jour pouvoir y demeurer à nouveau, je garde espoir.

- Et vous avez raison ! Si votre roi accepte la noblesse de cœur, il doit être également clément.

- Il est certain qu'il arrive parfois à pardonner facilement, parvint-elle à dire en gardant sa rancune pour elle alors que ses poings se serraient à la pensée de Guenièvre sur son trône. Arthur a un grand cœur, et je crains que ce ne soit ce qui le perde. Mais une de mes parentes éloignées… désorientée par la trahison, rejetée par les siens… Elle a causé de grands tourments à Camelot, et parce que je ne lui ai pas tourné le dos comme j'aurais dû le faire, j'ai été bannie comme elle… Hélas, je ne saurais assurer qu'il parvienne à l'oublier.

- Une parente ?

- Dame Morgane. Elle était comme sa sœur.

- Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

- C'est une longue histoire, Messire Accolon, peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion d'en parler une prochaine fois.

- Vous me flattez trop, Ma Dame. Mais je vous remercie du conseil. Je me présenterai au roi dès demain.

- En ce cas, je suis certaine que nous nous reverrons, dit-elle tout en commençant à s'éloigner de lui.

- Comment ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, ayez foi et nous le saurons le moment venu.

- Puis-je au moins connaître votre nom ?

- Si vous me promettez de n'en rien dire à la Cour du roi. Sans quoi je redouterai pour votre vie à chaque instant et ne pourrai me le pardonner.

- Je vous donne ma parole, Ma Dame, que je garderai notre rencontre pour secrète.

Et alors qu'il ne la voyait déjà plus, évanouie dans l'obscurité grandissante, il entendit :

- Alors, appelez-moi Dame Viviane.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette première partie ! La suivante arrivera dans la semaine en principe. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça ne pourra que me motiver à écrire la dernière partie :D (oui, même si c'est du négatif, j'aurais envie de défendre mon point de vue XD)


	2. Le Chevalier et la Renégate (partie I)

**Note** : encore merci à Gargouilles et merci à toi Legend pour cette review qui me fait très plaisir (mais je ne peux vraiment rien promettre pour la suite, l'avenir nous le dira… par contre, pour ce qui est d'une éventuelle ressemblance, quand on sait à quel point ils aiment les ellipses en début de saison, je ne pense pas que ma version colle à la leur )

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite !

**Nombre de mots** : 4460  
**Personnages** : Accolon, deux nouvelles, Gauvain, Guenièvre, Elyan, Perceval, Gaius, Merlin, Arthur  
**Rating** : tout public  
**Genre** : euh… général ? un chouïa d'action, famille, amitié…  
**Résumé** : alors que les chevaliers de Camelot et de Carléon chassent côte à côte, une mystérieuse jeune femme les observe…

* * *

**Épisode 2 : Le Chevalier et la Renégate (partie I)**

_En un pays de légende, au temps de la magie, le destin d'un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune homme. Son nom : Merlin._

* * *

Tapie derrière les buissons, en haut d'un léger escarpement qui bordait la voie principale, elle observait les hommes de Camelot et de Carléon qui chevauchaient côte à côte pour la chasse. Elle avait eu raison de les attendre à cet emplacement, elle était en position idéale pour agir sans se faire repérer. Encore quelques secondes et la reine Annis serait à sa portée. Elle l'apercevait déjà, discutant aux côtés du roi de Camelot derrière une brochette de chevaliers à cape rouge qui semblaient plaisanter entre eux. Elle raffermit sa prise sur le poignard qu'elle voulait meurtrier et se redressa légèrement, prête à bondir au moment opportun, le regard fixé sur sa cible qui se rapprochait.

La respiration haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se concentra sur la scène qui se jouait devant elle et perçut la conversation des chevaliers au milieu des bruits de sabots et des cliquetis des équipements.

- … moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien, mais une jolie damoiselle muette qui se met à rire pour la première fois quand on te présente à elle, si ce n'est pas un signe du destin, Percy, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

_Cette voix…_

- Pourquoi tant d'insistance, Gauvain ? Serais-tu jaloux qu'elle n'ait pas réagi à _ta_ présentation.

_Gauvain ?_

- Moi ? Jaloux ?! Quelle idée ! J'ai l'embarras du choix, elles m'adorent toutes. Je m'inquiète pour vous les gars, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, Elyan, depuis quand es-tu célibataire ? Ta petite sœur s'est mariée avant toi ! Et quel mariage ! Tu devrais t'en préoccuper. Si Perceval n'est pas intéressé par Dame muette, tu as peut-être tes chances. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah ! Oui… _Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit_… très poétique comme nom, ça laisse rêveur…

_Gauvain._

Le visage blême à présent fixé sur lui, elle avait peine à le croire. Chevalier. Il était chevalier. Le traître. Oubliant son but premier, elle laissa la rage la guider et amorça un bond vers sa nouvelle cible dans un cri de fureur.

Mais une branche utilisée comme un bâton vint s'abattre sur elle à hauteur de son estomac, la stoppant net dans son élan et la propulsant même en arrière. Alors qu'elle entendait les chevaliers arrêter leurs montures et s'interroger sur la provenance du cri lâché, elle accusa le coup et se remit rapidement debout pour se tourner vers celui qui l'avait empêchée d'atteindre son but. Elle serait encerclée d'une seconde à l'autre à cause de cet homme qui n'arborait aucune allégeance. Qui était-il pour l'avoir ainsi retenue ? Agrippant à nouveau son poignard, elle hésita une seconde de trop entre fuir ou se venger.

- Du calme, ma jolie, je ne vous veux aucun mal mais je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser attaquer cette escorte royale.

- À cause de vous… maugréa-t-elle tandis que plusieurs chevaliers arrivaient de chaque côté.

Dans un geste désespéré, elle se jeta sur l'importun mais il dégaina son épée à temps et parvint à faire valser l'arme de ses mains après deux ou trois assauts. Loin de se démonter, et voyant bien qu'il rechignait à se servir de toute sa force contre une femme – désarmée qui plus est –, elle poursuivit son attaque à mains nues en saisissant le bras qui tenait toujours une lame et entreprit de lui faire lâcher prise en lui mordant le poignet. Sa victime retint un grognement mais eut moins de scrupules à la maîtriser avec une ou deux clés de bras.

Vaincue, elle baissa la tête en serrant les dents alors que résonnait une voix familière sur sa gauche :

- Holà ! Que se passe-t-il par ici ?

- Sire ! répondit son tortionnaire en s'inclinant légèrement, la forçant à faire de même. Je me nomme Accolon, humble serviteur de qui a besoin d'aide. Je me rendais à la cour de Camelot, dont on m'a vanté les mérites, quand j'ai surpris cette jeune vagabonde qui s'apprêtait à attaquer votre cortège, poignard en main. Je l'ai donc arrêtée dès que j'ai pu.

- Confirmes-tu cette version, jeune femme ?

Elle garda la tête inclinée vers le sol pour répondre d'un ton hargneux :

- Je confirme.

- Et qui es-tu pour oser t'en prendre au roi de Camelot et à la reine de Carléon avec autant de fougue ? Es-tu simple d'esprit pour ne pas craindre les conséquences d'un tel acte ? s'enquit-il mi-sérieux mi-amusé.

Fièrement, elle releva alors la tête pour toiser un à un les chevaliers qui l'entouraient, épées à demi-brandies maintenant que la menace semblait écartée, et elle finit en portant son regard vers celui qui lui faisait désormais face, Gauvain, légèrement en avant des autres. Se délectant de la surprise qui se peignait sur son visage à mesure qu'il réalisait qui elle était, elle répondit d'une voix assurée :

- J'avoue que tu n'étais pas mon objectif premier mais, quand je t'ai reconnu, c'est finalement toi que j'ai voulu tuer… grand frère.

* * *

( lien vers le générique censuré par ff)

* * *

- Adaryn ?

Gauvain ne s'était permis qu'un murmure, trop stupéfait par cette découverte. Sa sœur était vivante. Vivante. Mais en mauvaise posture… comme il le lui avait prédit alors qu'ils s'étaient séparés, en désaccord sur leurs projets, il y a maintenant ce qui lui paraissait une éternité.

Grave, il la regarda longuement dans les yeux qu'ils avaient de même forme et de même couleur, héritage de leur père. Cette même flamme de haine semblait toujours brûler au fond de ses pupilles, plus vigoureuse qu'avant si c'était encore possible. Idiote. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écouté ?

Ne sachant pas comment intervenir, les autres chevaliers, étonnés, échangeaient des regards en biais à la recherche d'une explication, d'un ordre. Finalement, Léon s'avança aux côtés de Gauvain pour lui demander d'une voix basse et amicale :

- Sire Gauvain ?

- Qu'on l'emmène dans les cachots de Camelot. Le roi décidera de son sort.

Puis, silencieux comme on ne l'avait jamais vu, il se détourna d'elle pour ne plus lui adresser un seul regard. Et alors qu'il rejoignait son destrier en contrebas, elle cracha à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

* * *

Préoccupée par Merlin, Guenièvre avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur les conversations qui fusaient autour d'elle. Elle avait croisé Gaius le matin même et lui avait demandé des nouvelles du jeune homme mais, d'après le médecin, il en avait encore pour plusieurs jours de convalescence, la fièvre ne semblant pas vouloir quitter son corps. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se rendre à son chevet pour prendre soin de lui mais cela lui était impossible à cause de cette délégation de Carléon en visite.

Si elle n'avait pas eu peur d'aller à l'encontre des convenances, elle aurait également préféré accompagner les hommes à la chasse. Elle s'était persuadée que son rôle était de recevoir les Dames de Carléon au château et elle ne voulait pas faire de faux pas pour ses débuts mais quand la reine Annis lui avait proposé de les suivre au dernier moment, elle avait vivement regretté de ne pas avoir prévu cette option. Elle avait donc décliné l'invitation malgré son envie, n'étant pas apprêtée pour une telle activité et ne voulant pas les retarder. Mais c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle les avait regardés quitter la cour du château, le tendre baiser d'Arthur sur son front et son profond regard d'encouragement n'y changeant rien.

À cette pensée, elle se tourna vers la forêt, espérant leur retour au plus vite.

Elles étaient en train de visiter le château et étaient réunies sur l'esplanade qui surplombait l'entrée de la forteresse, l'endroit idéal pour guetter la moindre arrivée. La vue semblait beaucoup plaire aux Dames de la cour de Carléon ce qui expliquait qu'elles s'y attardaient quelque peu.

- Votre Majesté ?

Peu habituée à se faire appeler ainsi, Guenièvre ne réagit qu'au deuxième appel de sa voisine qui se permit d'énoncer son prénom :

- Reine Guenièvre ?

- Oui ? répondit-elle machinalement en clignant des yeux pour sortir de ses pensées. Oh, pardon ! J'étais songeuse.

- Oh, non ! C'est à moi de m'excuser d'avoir importuné Votre Majesté, répliqua son vis-à-vis en s'inclinant.

- N'en faites rien, je vous en prie. Vous souhaitiez me parler ?

- En effet, Madame. Ma maîtresse, Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit, me charge de vous demander s'il lui serait possible de bénéficier des remèdes de votre médecin. Le voyage de Carléon à Camelot a été éprouvant et elle est souvent sujette à des maux de tête violents.

- Eh bien, qu'elle soit rassurée dans ce cas. Gaius se fera un plaisir de l'aider. Souhaitez-vous que je vous y conduise dès à présent ? s'enquit Gwen du ton serviable qui la caractérisait.

- Vous… vous-même, Votre Majesté ? s'étonna la jeune personne.

Le sourire de Gwen se crispa imperceptiblement et elle se força à répondre :

- Non, bien sûr, Eileen se chargera de…

- Oh ! Regardez !

- Un chevalier !

- Ont-ils déjà fini ?

Alertée par les cris des demoiselles, Gwen pivota à nouveau vers la forêt pour découvrir Gauvain qui chevauchait seul et rapidement vers le château. Intriguée par cet événement et soucieuse qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose de grave, elle décida d'oublier le protocole pour la matinée. Après tout, à quoi servait d'être reine si elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle souhaitait ?

Prétextant elle aussi le besoin de consulter Gaius, elle laissa aux bons soins des Dames de Camelot celles de Carléon et invita Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit et son interprète à la suivre.

* * *

Gauvain avait du mal à garder son calme tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son équipement encombrant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Avant de prendre une décision, Arthur allait sûrement vouloir lui parler pour chercher à comprendre ce qui s'était passé mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui raconter. Son passé, il ne l'avait confié qu'à Merlin jusque-là et seulement en partie. Il n'était pas fier de tout...

Mais aurait-il le choix ? Le sort d'Adaryn était en grande partie entre ses mains, il le savait. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas encore commis l'irréparable mais, la connaissant, si elle avait la chance d'être libérée, elle n'abandonnerait pas pour autant son projet. Et Arthur ne pourrait pas se montrer clément une seconde fois. Oui, peut-être valait-il mieux pour son bien qu'il plaide pour son emprisonnement. Mais même dans ce cas de figure, il y avait un risque qu'elle…

La porte de l'armurerie s'ouvrit brusquement, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Ma Reine ? s'étonna-t-il avant de découvrir derrière elle deux personnes qu'il s'attendait encore moins à voir et qu'il salua en s'inclinant légèrement en ajoutant :

- Mes Dames.

Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit lui rendit son salut d'un gracieux mouvement de paupière et le fixa ensuite comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui. Ainsi dévisagé, Gauvain se sentit mal à l'aise mais il n'arrivait pas pour autant à dévier son regard du sien. Il était comme… captivé ! Et dire qu'il taquinait Perceval à son propos il y avait une heure à peine… cela lui semblait si lointain à présent. Elle était…

- Sire Gauvain ? s'enquit une Guenièvre inquiète. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ces paroles le rappelèrent à la réalité et il porta son attention sur la reine.

Gwen. Elle était la gentillesse même. La générosité. Toujours guidée par son cœur. Arthur avait de la chance de l'avoir trouvée. Douce mais forte, dévouée… compréhensive…

Devait-il lui en parler ? Son regard se posa à nouveau sur les deux étrangères et il choisit de n'en rien faire. Peut-être, si elle avait été seule, se serait-il laissé tenter… ou non. Son premier choix de confident aurait naturellement été Merlin, bien évidemment. Mais son ami étant souffrant, il avait du mal à s'imaginer s'épancher avec quelqu'un d'autre, aussi proche soit-il des autres chevaliers et du couple royal…

- Rien de grave ma Reine, soyez sans crainte. Un léger problème… d'ordre personnel.

Il l'avait dit avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant mais, voyant qu'elle doutait, il choisit de mentir en ajoutant sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Rien que Gaius ne pourra réparer, je vous le garantis. Mais je n'oserais pas choquer la pudeur de ces Dames en donnant davantage de détails.

Gwen le dévisagea, peu convaincue, et lui apprit qu'elles se rendaient justement auprès du médecin. Néanmoins, avant qu'elle ait le temps de lui proposer de les accompagner, il choisit cette porte de sortie au vol :

- En ce cas, je ne saurais vous importuner de ma présence. La santé des dames doit rester une affaire personnelle. J'irai le voir un peu plus tard.

- Mais…

- J'insiste ma Reine, les dames d'abord, dit-il en inclinant la tête pour les saluer.

Et comme il s'obstinait à la garder baissée dans l'attente d'un salut en retour, Guenièvre capitula mais lui promit de le tenir informé dès qu'elles en auraient fini de leur côté.

Il la remercia puis les regarda sortir de la pièce. Avant de franchir le seuil, Gwen lui lança un dernier coup d'œil soucieux mais il la gratifia d'un sourire forcé. Il l'estimait beaucoup et était sincèrement touché qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui mais, dans les circonstances actuelles, il préférait être seul. Il en avait besoin.

* * *

- Kilgharrah… résiste… Arthur a… besoin de nous…

- Chhuuut ! Tout va bien Merlin, ce n'est qu'un rêve, un cauchemar. Réveille-toi.

- Ic i strangae…

Avec un soupir, Gaius reposa sur le front de Merlin le linge humide qu'il venait d'essorer. Cette fièvre l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il n'avait songé qu'à une méchante grippe au premier abord mais son état aurait dû commencer à s'améliorer dorénavant. Au lieu de cela, Merlin était la proie de cauchemars qui l'épuisaient plus encore que de rester éveillé et il…

- Gaius ?

_Gwen_ ? Que faisait-elle ici ?

Avec un regard compatissant pour son apprenti, Gaius quitta sa chambre pour aller à la rencontre de la reine en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Surpris de la trouver en compagnie de deux jeunes femmes, il ravala le Gwen qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir pour un plus protocolaire :

- Ma Reine ?

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel devant ce formalisme mais poursuivit :

- Gaius, je vous présente Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit et sa dame de compagnie.

Puis elle laissa cette dernière expliquer la raison de leur visite à un Gaius attentif. Elle se montra patiente mais ne put s'empêcher de fixer régulièrement la chambre de Merlin des yeux. Aussi, quand le médecin eut tous les renseignements dont il avait besoin pour soigner sa nouvelle patiente, tenta-t-elle de proposer son aide pour s'occuper de Merlin. Mais Gaius l'avait pressenti et ne lui laissa pas dire plus de deux mots :

- N'y pensez même pas, ma Reine ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ignore si sa fièvre est contagieuse et le roi ne me pardonnerait jamais de vous avoir mise en danger.

- En danger ? Son état empire-t-il ?

- N…non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Il est stable mais… on ne peut jamais savoir comment cela pourrait agir d'un individu à l'autre.

- Gaius, si vous avez besoin d'aide… pour aller chercher des remèdes ou les conseils d'un autre confrère… vous savez qu'A… que le roi et moi nous vous accorderons tout ce dont vous avez besoin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je le sais, ma Reine, et je vous en remercie. Et vous savez aussi, j'en suis sûr, que je ne manquerai pas de faire tout ce qui est dans l'intérêt de Merl…

- Gaius ! GAIUS ! Il faut…

Merlin venait de surgir de sa chambre, en nage et toujours en train de divaguer. Craignant que la situation n'échappe à son contrôle, Gaius s'empressa de le rejoindre pour le ramener à l'abri des regards.

- Le feu, Gaius ! Camelot est en feu… Aithusa…

- Du calme, Merlin, du calme ! Ce ne sont que des rêves, tout va bien.

Guenièvre, ne pouvant rester inactive plus longtemps, s'élança pour aider le vieil homme à contenir leur ami agité mais Gaius haussa le ton :

- Gwen ! J'ai dit non !

Étonnée qu'il refuse qu'elle approche Merlin au point de s'adresser à elle ainsi en face d'étrangers, elle sentit avec confusion le rouge lui monter aux joues et un sentiment de malaise la gagner. Cela n'était-il pas la preuve qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ? La magie était-elle responsable ?

Si ses soupçons étaient fondés, il était certain que ce n'était pas le moment d'interroger le médecin et son ami sur le sujet. Elle devait être seule pour leur en parler ouvertement. Elle se retourna donc vers ses invitées tout en leur disant :

- Gaius a raison, je manque à mes devoirs en vous exposant de la sorte à cette fièvre. Allons retrouver les autres, la potion pourra vous être livrée une fois qu'elle sera… prête.

Un instant, elle avait retenu sa phrase, regardant dans la même direction que Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit sur le visage de laquelle elle avait cru lire une expression de surprise fugace. Mais la dame de Carléon semblait à présent aussi sereine qu'à son arrivée ici et rien n'avait changé du côté de Gaius et de Merlin qui disparaissaient maintenant dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Peu rassurée, Gwen se demanda si Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit avait vu quelque chose qui lui avait échappé ou si elle avait elle-même imaginé cet étonnement. En tout état de cause, elle commençait vraiment à comprendre l'attitude protectrice de Gaius à l'égard de Merlin et s'empressa de guider ses convives vers la sortie.

* * *

Arthur écoutait membres du Conseil et alliés qui venaient de s'attabler autour de lui. Il était inquiet. Les relations entre Camelot et Carléon s'améliorant progressivement, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'une tentative d'assassinat vienne s'en mêler. Qui plus est, orchestrée par la sœur de l'un de ses chevaliers, s'il avait bien compris.

Une nouvelle fois, il balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de Gauvain mais celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas montré. Il avait du mal à saisir le but de l'attaque parmi les propos confus qui s'élevaient. Certains conseillers de la reine Annis s'insurgeaient, affirmant qu'on avait voulu s'en prendre à elle alors que des chevaliers de Camelot assuraient que seul Gauvain avait été visé tandis que d'autres avaient cru comprendre que sa propre vie avait également été en jeu.

Las de ces échanges stériles, il prit la parole en levant une main :

- S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! Que tout le monde se calme.

Il attendit que le brouhaha se dissipe pour reprendre :

- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire où se trouve Sire Gauvain ?

Les chevaliers de la table ronde échangèrent des regards gênés mais aucun ne semblait avoir la réponse. Léon prit sur lui de répondre par la négative au roi.

- Dans ce cas, Sire Elyan et Sire Perceval se chargeront de le retrouver dès à présent, s'il vous plaît.

Son regard entendu à leur encontre était clair. Il était aussi soucieux qu'eux à son sujet.

- Maintenant, qu'on fasse venir le dénommé Accolon afin que sa version soit entendue de tous. Nous nous occuperons de la jeune femme ensuite.

* * *

- Quelle mouche a bien pu piquer Gauvain ? s'enquit Elyan.

- Difficile à dire. Mais si c'est bien sa sœur, il…

Parvenus à l'angle d'un couloir, les deux chevaliers tombèrent nez à nez avec la reine et les dames de Carléon.

- Elyan ? Sire Perceval ? Que faites-vous ici ? Votre partie de chasse est finie ?

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent légèrement puis échangèrent un regard en coin avant qu'Elyan ne prenne la parole pour indiquer qu'un incident s'était produit et avait écourté leur sortie.

- Un incident ? Cela a-t-il un lien avec le retour précipité de Gauvain ? Tout le monde va bien ? s'inquiéta Gwen.

- Tout va bien, soyez sans crainte. Sire Gauvain est juste… un témoin direct.

- Je savais bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Et inutile de me cacher des choses, ça commence à bien faire, je ne suis pas en sucre. Alors maintenant, Elyan, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me raconter en détails ce qui s'est passé !

- C'est que…

- C'est un ordre, _Sire_ Elyan !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Perceval qui affichait un sourire en coin amusé. Il soupira. De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'elle l'apprenne à un moment ou à un autre et la rumeur devait déjà se répandre, ce ne serait bientôt plus un secret – et ce n'est pas comme si Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit allait le répéter.

Une fois mise au courant de la situation, Gwen demanda à Perceval de raccompagner les dames de Carléon dans leurs quartiers avant de se rendre dans ceux de Gauvain au cas où il y serait. Elle-même avait la bonne intention de retrouver son époux pour constater de ses propres yeux qu'il était bien entier et elle chargea Elyan de partir à la recherche de Gauvain comme prévu.

- Puisque tu l'as vu, as-tu une idée d'où il pourrait être ? lui demanda-t-il.

Gwen fronça les sourcils pour tâcher de se souvenir.

- Il semblait inquiet mais ne voulait pas s'épancher… il voulait être seul, comme pour oublier… il…

- La taverne ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

* * *

Elyan soupira. Il regrettait vraiment que Merlin soit malade en ce moment. C'était lui l'expert en Gauvain saoul d'après ce qu'il avait compris. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il essayait de mettre l'intéressé debout, il l'entendit clairement marmonner le prénom du serviteur d'Arthur.

Son comportement l'étonnait. À sa place, si sa sœur avait tenté de tuer le roi, ou lui-même, il aurait plutôt cherché à avoir des réponses qu'à se mettre dans un état lamentable. D'autant qu'il devait se douter qu'Arthur demanderait à lui parler. Mais peut-être que Gauvain avait déjà les réponses ? Et que ces réponses lui donnaient précisément envie de fuir ses responsabilités ? Il ne leur avait jamais parlé de cette sœur… de son passé…

À vrai dire, Elyan réalisait qu'ils avaient beau être frères d'armes, chacun conservait son jardin secret et respectait cela. Inutile de connaître les antécédents des autres chevaliers. Ils avaient suffisamment fait preuve de leur loyauté pour se faire confiance. Et quand l'un d'eux avait des ennuis, tous se devaient d'être présents pour l'épauler.

Elyan raffermit sa prise à cette pensée et lui glissa :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Gauvain ! Tu peux compter sur nous.

* * *

SPLASH !

Gauvain sursauta et, affolé, mit en garde ses assaillants avec une épée imaginaire.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que son agresseur était un seau rempli quelques secondes auparavant d'une eau qui dégoûtait désormais de ses cheveux. En face de lui, Perceval et Elyan souriaient, fiers de leur coup.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-il à dire avant de porter une main à sa tête.

Ouch ! Ça y est, il savait. Cette sensation, il la connaissait très bien. Vieille camarade. Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et, les coudes sur les genoux, se prit la tête entre les mains. Pour quelle raison, déjà, avait-il bu à ce point ? En pleine journée en plus, s'il en croyait la luminosité agressive de la pièce…

Douloureusement, des images lui revinrent. Gwen dans l'armurerie, inquiète, accompagnée d'une dame de Carléon… Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit… qui avait laissé échapper un éclat de rire pour la première fois de sa vie le matin même… avant leur partie de chasse… interrompue par un cri… par… Adaryn !

Il se leva brusquement et manqua de chanceler. Gueule de bois et vivacité ne faisaient pas bon ménage, comme le lui rappelèrent un violent tournis et son estomac. Mais il n'eut même pas besoin de prendre la peine de chercher où se soulager que ses acolytes, prévenants, lui tendaient déjà un seau et un linge humide avec un regard à la fois espiègle et compatissant.

Et alors que le reste de la journée s'annonçait difficile, il se dit qu'il avait de la chance de les avoir rencontrés… ces chevaliers… ses amis.

* * *

Accolon observait la scène, se sentant privilégié d'avoir obtenu l'autorisation du roi pour assister à l'audience de la renégate. Après tout, il aurait pu simplement être remercié pour ce qu'il avait fait et être invité à quitter la salle du conseil. Au lieu de cela, Arthur lui avait assuré qu'il était le bienvenu à Camelot, qu'il était désormais son hôte et qu'il pourrait passer les épreuves pour devenir chevalier dès le lendemain matin. Et il avait répondu favorablement à sa requête d'écouter les explications d'Adaryn, puisqu'elle était ainsi nommée comme tous venaient de l'apprendre de sa bouche.

C'était l'une des rares choses qu'elle avait bien voulu dire d'ailleurs. Pour le reste, elle ne niait pas avoir voulu tuer le roi Arthur et la reine Annis avant de prendre pour cible son frère. Mais elle se refusait à en dire davantage. Le roi Arthur ne savait plus quoi faire :

- Mais enfin c'est insensé ! Vous avouez une tentative d'assassinat, crime qui va vous valoir la peine capitale, et vous n'avez aucune justification à fournir ? N'aviez-vous donc aucun but ? Faut-il vous compter pour folle ?

- Il n'y a nulle folie dans mon geste.

- Pourquoi ce silence alors ?

Elle se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, la tête haute, provocante.

Alors que les murmures de désapprobation s'élevaient dans la salle, les portes de celle-ci s'ouvrirent sur trois chevaliers : messires Gauvain, Elyan et Perceval, identifia Accolon. Aussitôt, il tourna son regard vers le visage du roi Arthur pour y lire du soulagement. Sire Gauvain allait sûrement pouvoir apporter une explication.

Les mâchoires crispées, ce dernier s'avança d'ailleurs vers le roi, dépassant sa sœur sans lui accorder un regard.

- Sire, je vous prie d'excuser mon retard.

- C'est oublié, Sire Gauvain. Maintenant dites-moi, cette personne est-elle bien votre sœur ? lui demanda-t-il en la désignant d'un coup de tête.

À contrecœur, Gauvain se tourna vers elle et c'est le regard ancré au sien qu'il déclara :

- Oui, Sire.

- Savez-vous pourquoi elle a agi de la sorte ?

- Je crains que non, Sire, continua Gauvain tout en maintenant le lien avec sa sœur, cherchant à pénétrer sa fierté pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête.

- Pensez-vous pouvoir le découvrir ?

- Je l'espère.

- En ce cas, je vous laisse une journée.

Et pour faire taire les murmures de protestation qui s'élevaient à cette annonce, il haussa la voix pour affirmer son propos :

- Je vous laisse une journée et si, demain midi, Adaryn n'a donné aucune explication susceptible de remettre en cause mon jugement, elle sera exécutée sur la place publique conformément aux lois de Camelot.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me mettra dans l'ambiance pour m'attaquer au troisième ;)


	3. Le Chevalier et la Renégate (partie II)

Dernière nouvelle, je me suis rendu compte en relisant le chapitre précédent que ff avait modifié "il" "y" "a" "à" "peine" transformé en « i peine » XD Du coup, j'ai modifié légèrement pour que ça passe mais ça devient vraiment ridicule leur système (à croire que trois voyelles qui se suivent ne peuvent exister selon eux…)

Sinon, j'ai essayé d'écrire ce chapitre pour samedi dernier, promis, j'ai même écrit jusqu'à 2h20 le vendredi soir mais ensuite, tout mon samedi a été occupé avec des amis (rendez-vous que j'avais oublié XD) puis j'avais des choses à faire le dimanche, le lundi j'étais absente… Bref, je me suis démenée pour le finir mardi soir sauf que des scènes se sont rajoutées au fur et à mesure ! Et je n'ai pas pu m'y remettre avant 18 h hier. J'y ai passé toute la soirée, espérant pouvoir finir avant la diffusion de l'épisode (que j'ai donc loupé pour continuer à écrire pour vous ! bon, je l'ai regardé ce matin, mais quand même…) et il n'arrive qu'aujourd'hui, fini à l'instant ! (et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire comme il se doit, désolée pour les éventuelles fautes…)

J'espère que l'attente en aura valu la peine ! Je n'avais pas menti pour sa taille... Et puis comme mon titre ne plaît pas à tout le monde (moi je voulais juste être honnête en annonçant la couleur, hein, faut pas s'attendre à une saison complète avec un titre alléchant qui englobe tout ! niark niark) et bah je mets celui qui m'avait traversé l'esprit (très bateau, mais ça fera un clin d'œil à vous verrez quoi :D)

Et encore merci à Gargouilles et lolOw, Legend et Snapou Black. Sans vos reviews, je doute que je m'y serais mise avec autant d'envie de finir au plus vite. Et je répondrai aux MP qui sont en attente dès que je pourrai (c'est-à-dire vendredi au plus tôt je pense vu que je m'absente cette semaine). Je ne voulais pas le faire avant d'avoir fini ce chapitre mais ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu XD

**Thèmes** : Chevalier de la table ronde et Once upon a time  
**Fandom** : Merlin (BBC)  
**Nombre de mots** : 10 653  
**Personnages** : Gauvain, Adaryn, Accolon, Morgane, Merlin, Guenièvre, Arthur, Gaius, Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit  
**Rating** : tout public  
**Genre** : euh… général ? un chouïa d'action, famille, amitié…  
**Résumé** : Gauvain a une journée pour sauver sa sœur de la potence. Adaryn donnera-t-elle une explication à ses agissements ou s'obstinera-t-elle dans son mutisme ? Dans le même temps, Merlin, toujours malade, reçoit de la visite…

* * *

**Épisode 3 : Le Chevalier et la Renégate (partie II)**

_En un pays de légende, au temps de la magie, le destin d'un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune homme. Son nom : Merlin._

* * *

L'adolescent sortit prudemment la tête de sa cachette pour observer les environs. La voie semblait libre. Pas de gardes en vue. L'agitation habituelle du marché à cette heure de pointe allait permettre d'agir en toute impunité et de se faufiler ensuite dans la masse. Il se replaça discrètement derrière le mur qui l'abritait et s'y adossa quelques secondes, les yeux fermés. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça mais avait-il le choix ? Il avait cherché du travail mais il n'était doué que pour le maniement des armes et il était encore trop jeune pour être pris au sérieux en la matière. Et puis…

- Aïe ! souffla-t-il en se frottant les côtes. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Oh, allez ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? C'est le moment idéal, non ?

Il observa sa petite sœur qui paraissait si enthousiaste et se demanda ce que leur mère dirait si elle les voyait. Elle ne serait pas ravie, évidemment, mais il fallait bien qu'ils se nourrissent, non ? Et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayé de la dissuader de le suivre. Il s'y était farouchement opposé !

C'était lui, désormais, l'homme de la maison et il était bien décidé à tenir ce rôle comme il se devait. En protégeant les siens du mieux qu'il pouvait et en subvenant à leurs besoins. Mais sa sœur était plus têtue qu'une mule et elle avait failli les mettre en danger tous les deux lors de sa première escapade en solitaire alors qu'elle l'avait suivi à son insu.

Du coup, il préférait autant la faire participer officiellement si cela lui permettait de mener un minimum les opérations comme il l'entendait et de garder un œil sur elle.

- Tu te décides ?

- Arrête d'être aussi impatiente ! C'est dangereux, d'accord ? Tu ne dois pas prendre ça à la légère.

- Mon idée est brillante ! Personne ne soupçonnera une pauvre petite fille comme moi.

- Ne te surestime pas, c'est comme ça que tu te feras prendre, essaya-t-il de la sermonner même s'il reconnaissait en son for intérieur qu'elle avait eu une très bonne idée.

Avec son visage d'ange, il arrivait encore récemment que les gens la prennent en pitié et lui donnent à manger volontairement. Mais les temps devenaient de plus en plus durs, le roi ne cessait de lever toujours plus de taxes et le peuple avait faim.

- Bon, on y va ?

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'étalage et alentour pour s'assurer de leur sécurité puis approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de lui rappeler leur plan. Pendant qu'il ferait diversion, elle ne devait prendre qu'une seule miche de pain et filer à leur point de rendez-vous sans se retourner. S'il n'arrivait pas au bout d'une minute, elle devait rentrer à la maison sans lui. Elle lui certifia qu'elle avait bien compris – non sans lever les yeux au ciel – et lui promit qu'elle lui obéirait.

Alors, comme avant chacun de leurs chapardages, il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour la regarder dans les yeux en lui murmurant d'être prudente et déposa un baiser sur son front. Et comme à chaque fois, elle hocha la tête, désinvolte, avant de lui glisser tout de même un bisou sur la joue et de s'élancer.

Comme prévu, il courra à sa suite et trébucha volontairement dans un étalage pour attirer l'attention des marchands et des badauds pendant qu'elle subtilisait de quoi les faire vivre pendant quelques jours. Pris dans le remue-ménage qu'il avait causé, il la perdit rapidement de vue et dut redoubler d'excuses pour contenter le commerçant qui tenait le stand chamboulé. Après avoir aidé à tout ramasser, il se dépêcha de rejoindre leur point de rendez-vous dans une petite ruelle adjacente.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son entrée, le sourire qu'il arborait disparut en même temps qu'un cri perçant lui glaçait le sang. Sa sœur se débattait avec un homme dont le costume lui rappela son père. Un chevalier. Sans plus réfléchir, il attrapa ce qui ressemblait le plus à une arme dans les débris de bois et de pierre qui traînaient et se rua sur le soldat avec toute la fougue dont il disposait. Alerté par le cri de rage qu'il avait lancé, le chevalier se retourna vers lui juste le temps de voir la planche de bois s'abattre sur sa tête. Sonné par le coup, il tituba en arrière et fut à nouveau assailli par la rage de l'adolescent :

- Ne ! Touche ! Pas ! À ! Ma ! Sœur ! s'époumona-t-il à chaque coup qu'il donna.

Au dernier, il s'arrêta et contempla un peu hagard le chevalier inconscient et le filet de sang qui coulait de son front à son menton.

- Il… il est mort ? s'enquit une voix curieuse à côté de lui.

À ce mot, il lâcha son arme comme si cette dernière l'avait brûlé et tourna des yeux écarquillés vers sa sœur, accablé qu'elle ait pu le voir commettre un tel acte et avoir peur de lui désormais. Mais il fut plus perturbé encore de constater qu'elle n'était pas apeurée du tout. Elle semblait étrangement intéressée… les yeux grands ouverts et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le soulagement, sans doute, se dit-il avant de la prendre par les épaules.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne te fera plus de mal ! Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, tu es arrivé à temps. Ce maudit chevalier a surgi de nulle part. Il m'a vu voler la miche de pain et voulait me traîner en prison mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire. Je déteste les chevaliers ! ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard noir vers le corps gisant.

- Moi aussi, je les déteste. Mais…

- Promets-moi une chose, tu veux ? Promets-moi qu'on se protégera toujours contre eux. Qu'on ne les laissera plus jamais nous faire du mal. On le doit à mère ! Et à nous ! Promets-moi qu'on se vengera, d'accord ?

- Se venger… hésita-t-il en reportant son attention sur l'homme qu'il venait de frapper de toutes ses forces.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il en avait envie. La misère dans laquelle ils vivaient, le déshonneur… c'était leur faute, à tous ces nobles avides de pouvoir et égoïstes, se dit-il en serrant les poings. C'était leur faute…

- Aurais-tu oublié… ?

- Gauvain !

L'intéressé sortit de son souvenir en sursautant légèrement.

- Alors ? Aurais-tu oublié ? le questionna la voix bien plus mûre d'Adaryn.

Gauvain se retourna vers elle pour la fixer à travers les barreaux de sa cellule et son regard s'assombrit.

Non, non il n'avait pas oublié. Cette promesse, il la lui avait faite.

* * *

(générique)

* * *

Les mâchoires serrées, il se retint de répondre alors qu'Adaryn poursuivit avec hargne :

- Parce que moi, je n'ai pas oublié ce jour où mère a supplié Carléon à genoux. Je n'ai pas oublié cette humiliation et les trois pièces qu'il lui a lancées par terre en guise d'aide. Papa s'est battu pour lui et pour ses stupides ambitions et qu'a-t-il eu en échange ? Il est mort comme un chien, sans aucune reconnaissance, et ce cher roi qu'il adulait tant a abandonné sa famille totalement démunie dans les caniveaux. Et toi, toi… tu nous tournes le dos aussi ? Tu romps notre promesse et tu endosses ce costume de pantin ? Alors dis-moi, Gauvain, ça te plaît de leur lécher les bottes ?

- Quand vas-tu enfin grandir, petite sœur ?

- Espèce de traître ! répliqua-t-elle en lui crachant au visage.

Placide, Gauvain s'essuya le visage et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de trouver les mots. Cette conversation, ils l'avaient déjà eue quand leurs routes s'étaient séparées à l'époque, mais il n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre. Avait-il plus d'arguments aujourd'hui ? Voudrait-elle seulement les entendre ?

* * *

Les bras tendus en avant et les iris enflammés, Morgane récitait une nouvelle formule avec l'énergie du désespoir. Face à elle, tout autour d'elle, les cristaux de la grotte millénaire la narguaient, s'éclairant à peine à ses prières, refusant de lui livrer leurs secrets. Elle avait mis des semaines à localiser l'Antre de Cristal au milieu de la Vallée des Rois Défunts et pour quel résultat ? Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle essayait sort sur sort et aucun ne fonctionnait. Pire, cette maudite cave semblait aspirer ses pouvoirs et elle en sortait de plus en plus épuisée chaque jour.

À bout de force, ses jambes fébriles plièrent sous son poids et elle ne put retenir un cri de rage. Elle avait espéré… tellement espéré qu'en perçant les secrets du futur, elle aurait eu une piste pour retrouver Mordred. Elle sentait au fond d'elle comme un appel, comme si son destin était lié au jeune druide mais elle n'avait pas réussi à retrouver sa trace. Alors, quand elle avait pris connaissance de cet Antre dans les grimoires qu'elle avait parcourus, elle y avait vu un signe. N'était-ce pas le Cristal de Neahtid qui les avait réunis la dernière fois ? Ce Cristal qui, l'avait-elle appris, provenait de cette grotte ?

Désemparée et frustrée, elle regarda les joyaux qui luisaient, l'encerclaient. Si proches et pourtant inaccessibles. S'ils n'étaient pas la clé, quelle était-elle ? Le Cristal av… _le_ Cristal de Neahtid ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit lui et seulement lui qui soit en mesure d'orchestrer des retrouvailles avec son jeune ami ? Mais le Cristal avait été remis en lieu sûr à Camelot et elle ne disposait d'aucun moyen cette fois-ci pour… à moins que…

Un sourire satisfait s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il lui restait une carte à jouer.

* * *

Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Sa migraine s'intensifiait et après avoir vu les yeux du dénommé Merlin s'illuminer, elle ne doutait plus de la cause de ce trouble. La magie était active en ce moment même à Camelot. Magie qui semblait perturber également le jeune sorcier, et cela à un degré bien plus avancé. De son expérience, elle en déduisit que son pouvoir devait très certainement surpasser les quelques dons qu'elle avait hérités de sa mère.

Peu de personnes connaissaient ses capacités car sa mère lui avait appris à n'en faire usage qu'avec une grande parcimonie. Son mutisme de naissance pouvait d'ailleurs être considéré comme un atout pour les dissimuler. Aux yeux de la plupart, elle était juste la douce et jolie dame muette, réduite au silence pour le restant de sa vie. À vrai dire, dans son entourage proche, maintenant que ses parents étaient décédés, seule sa fidèle dame de compagnie, Meryl, était dans la confidence.

Hésitante, elle se remit à faire des allers et retours devant son lit. Elle avait dispensé Meryl de rester à ses côtés, prévoyant de dormir et ne voulant pas la priver du plaisir de discourir avec les autres de l'incident du jour. Mais elle était bien incapable de trouver le sommeil alors que grandissait un peu plus au fond d'elle la certitude qu'elle pouvait agir. Oui, elle pouvait et elle voulait agir. Ce Merlin… son instinct lui dictait qu'il était important. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'un sorcier se trouvait à Camelot – si proche du couple royal qui plus est ! – alors que la magie était bannie du royaume. Mais il était là. Et d'après ce qu'avait dit la reine au médecin de la cour, le roi lui-même tenait particulièrement à lui… un simple serviteur… du moins en apparence. C'était assez singulier pour être relevé et pour attiser sa curiosité.

Alors, elle prit sa décision. C'était risqué, elle disposait de peu de temps avant que le médecin revienne avec les ingrédients qui lui manquaient pour préparer sa potion et elle n'avait pas le droit de se faire prendre, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa malle pour en sortir dague et fiole qu'elle glissa dans sa manche puis elle prit discrètement la direction du cabinet médical. Heureusement pour elle, l'absence de parole lui avait laissé le loisir d'affiner son sens de l'observation et son ouïe ce qui lui permit de retrouver relativement facilement son chemin sans être repérée.

Parvenue à destination, elle frappa tout de même à la porte pour s'assurer que la voie était libre et se faufila à l'intérieur une fois certaine que personne ne lui répondait. Sans perdre de temps, elle atteignit la porte de la chambre et vint s'asseoir au chevet du malade.

Merlin semblait dormir mais d'un sommeil agité. Il marmonnait des bribes de phrases inintelligibles et bougeait régulièrement les bras. Craignant qu'il ne remue au mauvais moment, elle entreprit de renouveler l'eau qui imbibait le linge posé sur son front dans l'espoir de le calmer. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle regrettait le plus de ne pouvoir murmurer des mots apaisants. Alors, pour compenser, elle approcha une main compatissante vers sa joue. Cependant, dès l'instant où leurs peaux rentrèrent en contact, une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle et elle ne put s'éloigner du jeune homme. Sa main était comme scellée au sorcier tandis que des souvenirs de sa propre enfance jusqu'à sa vie adulte défilaient dans son esprit. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait et le flux qu'elle sentait de son épaule à sa paume lui donnait l'impression que ses souvenirs étaient d'une certaine manière aspirés par Merlin.

Quand tous les faits marquants de son passé se furent écoulés jusqu'au rire qu'elle avait émis le matin-même devant Sire Perceval et pour la première fois de sa vie, sa main se décolla d'elle-même du visage de Merlin. Le cœur battant à vive allure, elle l'observa quelques secondes, s'attendant à y découvrir une marque quelconque mais tout paraissait revenu à la normale. Elle nota toutefois que le jeune homme avait l'air plus apaisé et que sa propre migraine s'était atténuée. Elle en profita pour sortir sa dague et, d'un geste précis, lui subtilisa une mèche de cheveux qu'elle recueillit dans sa fiole.

Se levant, elle lança un dernier regard mi-étonné mi-curieux à Merlin et s'empressa de revenir sur ses pas. Quand elle atteignit la porte du local, ses oreilles lui apprirent néanmoins trop tard que le médecin revenait. Il ouvrit la porte et sursauta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec elle.

- Ma Dame ? Souhaitiez-vous votre potion ?

Soulagée qu'il lui donne une excuse, elle approuva d'un signe de tête, mimant avec son poing un marteau qui cognait sa tempe de plus en plus fort.

- Je vois, votre mal s'accentue lui aussi on dirait, soupira-t-il. Je reviens justement avec les plantes qui me manquaient. Je vous prépare ce remède sur le champ et vous le fait apporter au plus vite.

Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit le remercia d'un salut reconnaissant et retourna dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin des objets qu'elle tenait dans sa manche.

* * *

- Et toi, Adaryn, tu le vis bien de passer ton temps à te venger ? Rongée par la haine, avec comme unique but de… de quoi ? De tuer tous les chevaliers qui peuplent cette terre ? Tu appelles ça une vie ?

- Inutile de s'occuper des pions quand on peut couper la tête.

- Couper la tête ! s'exclama Gauvain en riant jaune. La tête repousse sans cesse, tu devrais connaître la chanson : le roi est mort, longue vie au roi !

- Seule Annis m'intéresse vraiment désormais, tu devrais le savoir.

- Pourquoi Carléon ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu aurais pu tourner la page quand il est mort. Pourquoi t'entêter ?

- À cause de ton _maître_, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de me charger moi-même de lui. Je compte bien remédier à cela en prenant la vie d'Annis – et si Pendragon traîne dans les parages, je ne me priverai pas non plus.

Gauvain hocha la tête de droite à gauche en fermant les yeux, désabusé. Adaryn était derrière des barreaux mais elle continuait à croire en sa _mission_, comme elle l'appelait autrefois.

- Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Et est-ce que tu as entendu Arthur tout à l'heure ? Ton désir de vengeance ne t'aura apporté que la mort, petite sœur. C'est ça que tu voulais ?

- Je connaissais les risques, Gauvain, et je n'ai pas fui face à eux contrairement à toi. Tu m'avais promis que nous nous chargerions de Carléon et nous avons travaillé pour cela. Nous nous sommes entraînés côte à côte. Nous avons espionné ensemble. Nous étions sur la bonne voie jusqu'à ce jour où…

- Jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai réalisé que tuer ses chevaliers simplement pour couvrir nos arrières faisait de nous des gens d'aussi piètre qualité que lui, Adaryn ! Ces hommes servaient peut-être un monstre sans cœur mais qui étions-nous pour les enlever à leur famille comme notre père l'avait été ?

- Ils n'avaient qu'à se rendre compte de leur faiblesse et se retourner contre ce roi indigne ! Mais ils étaient tous aussi corrompus que lui par le pouvoir et…

- Assez ! Tu te voiles la face depuis bien trop longtemps. N'as-tu jamais regretté le moindre de nos actes ? N'as-tu jamais éprouvé de honte à l'idée de ce qu'en aurait pensé Mère si elle avait découvert nos desseins ?

- Nous avons agi pour notre honneur ! Pour le sien ! Peut-être… peut-être que ce n'était pas la voie qu'elle aurait aimé nous voir prendre mais quel autre choix nous avait laissé Carléon ? Celui de mourir de faim en pleurant ? J'aime autant mourir demain la tête haute sur le gibet.

- Si tu m'avais écouté et suivi… nous aurions pu vivre à deux la vie que j'ai menée. Ce n'était peut-être pas la plus honnête ni la plus épanouissante qui soit… mais je me suis libéré du poids de toute cette rancœur, de ce devoir que Mère ne nous avait jamais demandé de porter. Nous n'étions que des enfants quand nous avons décidé de porter ce fardeau. C'était stupide Adaryn ! En tirant un trait sur cette vengeance stérile, ça m'a permis d'être libre. Et j'ai fait les choix que j'ai voulus. Tu aurais pu les faire, toi aussi, et vivre…

- Et choisir de devenir _chevalier_, tu appelles ça une réussite ?

- Arthur est différent ! s'impatienta Gauvain en claquant la langue. Si tu voulais bien me faire confiance cette fois et te repentir, tu verrais qu'il…

- Qu'il me libérerait, peut-être ? le coupa-t-elle avec cynisme. Et en quoi un roi qui juge différemment ses amis du commun des mortels est-il juste ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais à quoi bon puisque tu ne veux pas écouter, se lassa-t-il. Tu as jusqu'à demain midi pour réfléchir, Adaryn. Si tu veux vraiment mourir et t'obstiner jusqu'au bout dans cette quête stupide d'honneur et de dignité perdus, libre à toi. Mais si tu veux avoir une chance de rester en vie et ouvrir les yeux comme je l'ai fait, fais signe à un garde pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Arthur te donne une chance inouïe de t'expliquer, il cherche à comprendre pour que justice soit rendue et non pour appliquer bêtement la loi. Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire ce choix, petite sœur.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et, l'espace d'un instant, il eut l'espoir fou qu'elle allait lui demander de rester à ses côtés. Mais ses lèvres restèrent immobiles et elle se contenta de soutenir son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne d'elle, poings et mâchoires serrés.

* * *

L'audition d'Adaryn puis le banquet du midi s'étaient enchaînés tellement vite que Gwen et Arthur ne se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans leurs quartiers qu'après le repas dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Dès que la porte de leur chambre se referma derrière eux, Gwen se détacha du bras d'Arthur pour venir se blottir contre lui dans une étreinte qui leur permit à tous deux de trouver le réconfort dont ils avaient besoin.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit Guenièvre après quelques secondes, la tête posée sur son torse.

Arthur releva délicatement son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de déposer son front contre le sien.

- Je ne comprends pas la première réaction de Gauvain, j'espère avoir bien fait…

- Bien sûr que tu as bien fait ! Je l'ai vu à son retour ce matin, Gauvain était perturbé, il ne devait pas savoir quoi faire. Grâce à toi, il a une chance de trouver des réponses et d'aider sa sœur.

- J'espère qu'il… enfin, penses-tu qu'il se confiera à nous ? Nous ignorons tout de son passé. J'ai confiance en mes hommes et Gauvain a montré plus d'une fois sa loyauté mais si ses sentiments sont en jeu…

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait te trahir ? s'étonna Guenièvre.

- Non ! Du moins, pas intentionnellement… Mais si sa sœur n'a pas d'explication et qu'il ne veut pas la perdre… si tu étais à sa place et que le temps était compté je… il arrive parfois que l'on suive son cœur plutôt que la raison.

- Peu importe ce qui se passera, tu ne pourras pas te blâmer, Arthur. Tu as fait ce qui était le plus juste en lui donnant le temps de se défendre, sans céder à la pression des hommes de Carléon. C'est à Gauvain et à sa sœur qu'il revient désormais de faire des choix, et il sait que tu l'as épaulé comme tu l'as pu.

- Tu as sans doute raison, souffla-t-il en la regardant amoureusement, et avec fierté aussi devant sa beauté et sa sagesse.

Effleurant sa joue du revers d'une main, il vint replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et mesura une nouvelle fois sa chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Le chemin n'avait pas été facile mais il en valait la peine. Pas une seconde il ne regrettait son alliance avec Guenièvre. Elle était sa force, intelligente et compatissante, la reine qu'il fallait pour Camelot, pour lui, sa confidente dans bien des domaines avec Merl… Il fronça les sourcils :

- A-t-on des nouvelles de Merlin ? Sa fièvre devrait être tombée, non ? Il est assez proche de Gauvain depuis leur rencontre, il pourrait…

Arthur s'arrêta quand il vit Guenièvre se mordre machinalement la lèvre inférieure comme lorsqu'elle était anxieuse. Le teint un peu plus blanc, il demanda, soucieux :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis passée voir Gaius ce matin, Merlin délirait encore…

- Mais qu'en dit Gaius ? Il devrait être bientôt remis, non ? Il avait dit que ce serait l'affaire de quelques jours.

Gwen hésita un instant à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude n'était pas ce qui aiderait Arthur. Et peut-être se faisait-elle des idées ? Peut-être aussi que Gaius protégeait Merlin un peu plus que comme un simple médecin… Mais le regard de plus en plus troublé de son époux face à son silence et l'appréhension qui se dégagea de son « Guenièvre ? » la décidèrent à lui révéler la vérité. Si jamais ses craintes étaient fondées et qu'il devait arriver malheur à leur ami, elle ne se pardonnerait pas de l'avoir caché à Arthur, qui pourrait d'ailleurs lui en vouloir.

- Gaius promet qu'il fait tout ce qu'il faut, et il sait que nous sommes prêts à lui donner tous les moyens nécessaires. Mais je crois… je crois qu'il ignore ce qu'il a vraiment. Cette fièvre semble plus coriace que ce qu'il présageait.

Mâchoires crispées, Arthur inspira profondément pour assimiler la nouvelle. Gaius ne mettrait jamais la vie de Merlin en danger, il le savait. S'il disait qu'il faisait tout son possible, il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter. Gaius tenait autant si ce n'est plus à Merlin que lui-même. Mais le médecin avait-il omis des détails pensant épargner Guenièvre ? Et lui-même ? Peu importaient les événements qui le perturbaient en ce moment, si Merlin était en danger, il voulait le savoir.

- J'irai voir Gaius tout à l'heure avant la réunion pour qu'il nous dise clairement ce qu'il en est. S'il a le moindre doute sur son état de santé, je ne veux pas qu'il nous le cache.

Gwen opina et conclut pour essayer de rassurer autant Arthur qu'elle-même :

- Je me fais peut-être du souci pour rien, Gaius sait sûrement ce qu'il fait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, isolée dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée, Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit utilisa sa dague au dessus d'un bol pour s'entailler une paume. Un filet de sang s'en échappa, gouttant peu à peu sur les cheveux de Merlin qui gisaient au fond du récipient. À l'aide d'un pilon, elle mélangea le tout en murmurant quelques paroles de l'ancienne religion enseignées par sa mère. Elle se hâta ensuite de verser le contenu dans la fiole qui avait recueilli les cheveux du jeune homme et de nettoyer les traces de son activité.

Nul autre que Meryl ne devait être au courant si elle tenait à la vie. D'ailleurs, cette dernière devait s'impatienter, angoissant toujours lorsqu'elle faisait usage de magie. Et comme son mal de tête s'était calmé, elle l'avait avertie qu'elle la rejoindrait dans peu de temps avec les autres dames pour la visite des ateliers de tapisserie et de broderie du royaume. Après s'être assurée que tout était en ordre, le flacon bien à l'abri dans sa malle, elle prit donc ce chemin en ayant hâte que la journée s'achève.

* * *

Après le départ de Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit, Gaius s'était tout de suite rendu au chevet de Merlin pour voir si tout était en ordre. Non qu'il suspectait la jeune femme d'avoir eu d'autre intention que de récupérer sa potion mais, il était étrange qu'elle soit seule… et avec Merlin dans cet état instable, mieux valait être prudent.

Avec surprise et soulagement, il avait constaté que son apprenti semblait plus apaisé que ces derniers jours. Il n'expliquait pas cette soudaine accalmie. Ses remèdes qui n'avaient eu aucun effet jusqu'alors agissaient-ils enfin ? Merlin parvenait-il lui-même à combattre le mal qui le rongeait ? Loin de crier victoire, c'était tout de même quelque peu rassuré qu'il avait pu s'atteler à la préparation destinée à soigner les migraines.

Une fois finie et confiée à une servante pour livraison, il reporta toute son attention sur Merlin. Il était certes moins trempé de sueur qu'à l'accoutumée, néanmoins la fièvre était toujours présente et il recommençait à marmonner et à s'agiter par instants.

Gaius soupira. Que pouvait-il faire ? Ce mal n'avait rien de commun, il en était certain à présent, mais jamais il n'avait vu ces symptômes chez ses patients, qu'ils soient dotés ou non de pouvoirs magiques. À part peut-être chez Merlin lui-même lorsqu'il avait été empoisonné par Nimueh. Ce que Merlin voyait, vivait, c'était davantage que des hallucinations. Mais la dernière fois, il s'agissait du présent, il avait guidé Arthur dans sa quête, alors que ses balbutiements aujourd'hui évoquaient l'avenir. Et lorsque Morgane avait des visions, ce n'était jamais aussi intense, tout cessait à son réveil et elle n'était pas aussi brûlante. Et cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question d'empoisonnement, Merlin était bien conscient au début de sa convalescence, ils avaient cherché ensemble une explication et n'avaient pensé qu'à une maladie saisonnière bénigne. Rien à voir avec la fulgurance du poison.

Il avait eu beau chercher dans ses ouvrages, il n'avait rien trouvé de semblable et, à la différence de Merlin, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire appel au Grand Dragon pour lui venir en aide. Désemparé, il changea la compresse humide qui ornait le front de celui qu'il considérait comme un fils et lui murmura :

- Merlin, tu dois revenir parmi nous désormais. Tu es plus fort que cette fièvre, tu le sais. Puise dans tes ressources, mon garçon. Tous tes amis s'inquiètent. Les chevaliers, Gwen, et bien sûr…

- Gaius ?! lança fortement Arthur dans la première pièce.

- Tu vois, quand on parle du loup, lui glissa l'intéressé avec un sourire en coin.

- Gaius ? Ah ! Vous êtes là ! s'exclama le roi à l'entrée de la chambre.

- En effet, Sire. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il en se levant et en avançant vers Arthur tout en l'invitant à faire marche arrière.

Mais il fut arrêté par une main amicale bien qu'un peu autoritaire à hauteur de sa poitrine :

- Attendez, Gaius ! Guenièvre m'a dit que l'état de Merlin ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Qu'en est-il ? N'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il serait sur pied rapidement ? le questionna Arthur en observant, l'air mi-désolé mi-inquiet, son serviteur mal en point.

- À vrai dire, Sire, il avait l'air de mieux se porter il y a une heure mais la fièvre est capricieuse et se manifeste à nouveau.

- N'y a-t-il rien à faire ?

- Je le crains, Sire.

- Mais c'est Merlin, Gaius ! Nous ne saurions rester sans réagir. Il y a bien un remède quelque part, une plante quelconque à aller cueillir au fin fond d'une caverne comme la dernière fois ou que sais-je encore.

- Le problème, Arthur, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de cause apparente cette fois-ci. Ce n'est pas un poison qui est à l'œuvre, cela semble naturel et j'ai bien peur que seule la patience nous apporte des réponses.

- Serait-il possible que… que la magie soit en cause, Gaius ? Morgane, peut-être ? ajouta-t-il en serrant les mâchoires.

Gaius prit le temps de la réflexion en posant son regard sur le jeune magicien. Morgane ? Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis la dernière bataille. S'était-elle remise et était-elle capable d'affecter Merlin de la sorte à distance ? Il ne connaissait aucun sortilège qui avait cet effet mais il ne prétendait pas tout savoir. Peut-être devait-il envisager cette option et, même s'il y rechignait, quitter le chevet de Merlin pour chercher des réponses auprès de vieilles connaissances…

- Honnêtement, Sire, je ne le pense pas mais… si son état devait empirer dans les deux jours à venir, il serait peut-être opportun que j'effectue des recherches auprès d'anciens collègues.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Gaius. Vous aurez l'escorte et les moyens nécessaires.

Le vieil homme le remercia en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Je dois prendre congé pour rejoindre Annis à présent. Mais je compte sur vous pour veiller sur lui, Gaius. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la vie à Camelot est moins paisible sans ses babillages incessants.

* * *

Le soir tombait sur le château mais quiconque se trouvait à proximité du terrain d'entraînement pouvait entendre deux chevaliers croiser le fer. Intrigué, Accolon les observa de sa position. Messires Gauvain et Perceval. Ils étaient doués. Habiles, rapides. Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir les affronter le lendemain matin pour ses épreuves, il sentait à la fois l'appréhension et l'excitation le gagner. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'entraîner avec eux ce soir, pouvoir se vider l'esprit avant le grand jour, mais il savait que Sire Gauvain traversait une période difficile et il doutait que l'importuner soit une bonne idée – surtout vu le rôle qu'il avait joué dans l'arrestation de sa sœur.

Plus tard, il l'espérait, ils combattraient côte à côte et il serait en mesure de l'épauler quand il en aurait besoin. Mais ce soir, il devait se contenter d'une balade en solitaire pour se changer les idées. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, lui qui avait l'habitude de dormir à la belle étoile. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé dans le château comme un lion en cage attendant son heure.

Aussi, poursuivit-il son chemin jusqu'à ce que son ombre disparaisse dans la forêt.

* * *

Penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux et la respiration haletante, Gauvain remercia Perceval de l'avoir aidé à se défouler. Adaryn ne l'avait pas fait appeler depuis qu'il l'avait quittée et il craignait qu'elle ne s'entête vraiment. Heureusement, ses amis étaient là pour lui occuper l'esprit.

Avec une bonne tape dans le dos à l'appui qui lui fit cracher ses poumons, Perceval lui assura qu'ils pouvaient remettre ça quand il voulait. C'est qu'ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte et il était épuisé – beaucoup plus que ce mastodonte de Percy visiblement ! Bah, c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'était évertué à dépenser toute son énergie sans compter bien sûr. Il avait besoin d'être exténué pour avoir une chance de réussir à s'endormir… même s'il doutait d'y parvenir… Le point positif, se dit-il, c'est qu'il se sentait trop éreinté pour rejoindre la taverne. Cela lui éviterait une nouvelle gueule de bois, et mieux valait être frais et disponible si sa sœur le demandait au petit matin.

Après être passés à l'armurerie, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les quartiers des chevaliers. Au moment de se séparer, quand Perceval lui demanda avec pudeur s'il voulait en parler, Gauvain réalisa que c'était le cas. Mais avec Merlin. Et tant pis s'il dormait, il était sûr que se confier à lui – même endormi – lui permettrait de se libérer d'un poids. Il remercia une nouvelle fois Perceval qui hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et il rejoignit le cabinet de Gaius à grands pas.

Il trouva le médecin assis à côté de Merlin, somnolant, la tête dodelinant au rythme de sa respiration. Doucement, il le réveilla et lui assura qu'il prenait le relais, lui intimant d'aller dormir pour être en forme le lendemain.

Gaius n'hésita qu'une seconde à l'écouter, l'esprit trop embrumé par la fatigue pour avoir la force de dissuader Gauvain d'être là. Après tout, l'état de Merlin était stable et c'était son ami. Il le remercia, alla rejoindre son lit et les ronflements qui s'en élevèrent quelques minutes plus tard ne laissèrent aucun doute à Gauvain sur le fait d'être _seul à seul_ avec Merlin.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à lui expliquer la raison de sa visite, il entendit, entre deux ronflements de Gaius, la porte principale du local grincer, comme si l'on cherchait à l'ouvrir avec délicatesse. Quelqu'un voulait visiblement pénétrer ici en toute discrétion. Intrigué, il se leva sans bruit pour se dissimuler dans un coin d'ombre le long du mur.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que l'intrus arrive jusqu'à eux, franchissant le seuil de la chambre dans un froissement de soie. _Une femme ?_ distingua Gauvain. Et alors qu'il plissait les yeux pour tâcher de la reconnaître, elle s'avança dans un rai de lumière reflétée par la lune. Abasourdi, Gauvain resta figé un instant devant l'image de Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit. Que faisait-elle ici ? Il fallut qu'elle porte une fiole aux lèvres de Merlin pour qu'il sorte enfin de sa contemplation et intervienne.

D'un geste vif, il bondit de sa cachette et lui saisit le poignet avant que le liquide ne puisse atteindre son ami. Si elle n'avait été muette, son cri de surprise aurait probablement réveillé Gaius. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres et sa bouche bée se referma en même temps que ses paupières lorsqu'elle reconnut le chevalier.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le soulagement la gagna à sa vue. Mais Sire Gauvain lui inspirait confiance depuis ce matin. Et aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître alors qu'elle venait de se faire surprendre, elle se sentait en sécurité en sa présence. Aussi, lorsqu'il l'interrogea du regard, elle décida de lui faire comprendre. Elle remarqua une blessure sur l'avant-bras du chevalier qui maintenait sa prise, bien que l'ayant desserrée quelque peu. Elle fit mine d'y verser sa potion et regarda intensément Gauvain.

- C'est un remède pour Merlin ? chuchota-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle opina en maintenant le contact visuel, pour qu'il puisse lire en elle.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ?

Elle continua de le fixer sans ciller. Elle était sincère et elle avait foi en lui, il s'en rendrait compte. Ce chevalier avait un cœur qui chantait différemment des autres, elle le sentait, l'entendait.

C'était de la folie, se dit Gauvain. Pourtant, il avait envie de la croire. Mais pourquoi agissait-elle en pleine nuit, à l'abri des regards si ce n'était pour une raison inavouable ? Si ses intentions étaient réellement profitables à Merlin, pourquoi se cachait-elle ? Serait-il possible que… Non ! Il ne voulait pas y penser. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à Morgane. Et pourtant… lorsqu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens chaque fois que leur regard se croisait, ne se demandait-il pas si elle était en train de l'ensorceler ? Mais elle semblait si inoffensive avec ses longs cheveux châtain noués en une natte lâche, sa peau diaphane qu'il imaginait douce et ses yeux chocolat chaleureux… ses yeux… son regard était sans doute son meilleur moyen de communiquer à défaut de paroles… un très beau moyen… mais…

- Merlin nous est précieux, si jamais…

Elle le rassura en baissant ses paupières et en posant sa main libre sur son cœur en guise de promesse. Et quand son regard croisa à nouveau le sien à la recherche de son accord, il capitula d'un hochement de tête, la gorge nouée.

Appréhendant la suite, il la regarda donner la potion à Merlin. Ses gestes étaient gracieux et elle prenait soin de lui comme s'il avait été son enfant. La fiole vide, elle lui caressa la joue d'un geste tendre et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de se retourner vers Gauvain pour placer un doigt sur ses lèvres, requérant le silence sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Gauvain hésita et reporta son attention sur son ami tout en commençant à protester dans un souffle, mais le temps qu'il relève les yeux vers elle pour finir sa phrase, Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit s'était éclipsée, les laissant seuls lui et Merlin. Il amorça un pas pour la rattraper, craignant qu'elle l'ait trompé et ne cherche à s'enfuir, mais un son le retint derrière lui. Et c'est avec un sourire radieux qu'il accueillit l'enroué mais lucide :

- Gauvain ?

* * *

Accolon marchait tranquillement dans les bois, à la recherche du lac qu'il avait aperçu en arrivant sur Camelot. L'obscurité grandissante ne l'aidait toutefois pas à retrouver ses repères et il allait abandonner et rebrousser chemin quand un bruit inhabituel retentit sur sa gauche. Dégainant son épée, il se tourna dans cette direction, à la recherche de l'individu qui semblait tout proche.

- Bonsoir, Messire Accolon.

Dans un sursaut, il pivota sur lui-même. Morgane était à deux pas de lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Dame Viviane ! Comment… comment arrivez-vous à me surprendre de la sorte ? J'aurais juré que vous étiez de l'autre côté.

- Une femme seule doit savoir faire preuve de ruse si elle souhaite survivre.

Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau alors qu'elle poursuivit :

- Vous êtes-vous rendu à Camelot ?

- Oui, Ma Dame, j'ai suivi vos conseils et vous en serai à jamais reconnaissant.

- Vous êtes chevalier ? s'enquit Morgane avec une avidité qu'il interpréta comme de la joie.

- Pas encore, mes épreuves auront lieu demain matin. Mais c'est uniquement grâce à vous que j'ai envisagé cette possibilité et, quel qu'en soit le résultat, je vous serai pour toujours redevable d'avoir cru en moi et de m'avoir encouragé sur cette voie.

Souriante, Morgane lui assura qu'il ne devait pas se sous-estimer mais elle se réjouit de cette prétendue dette. Elle aurait peut-être moins de mal à le convaincre qu'elle ne le craignait finalement…

- Savez-vous quels seront vos adversaires demain ? Messire Léon, peut-être ? Ou Sire Gauvain ? Il aime tellement jouer…

- Malheureusement, je crains qu'il ne soit d'humeur, Ma Dame. Sa sœur a essayé de tuer le roi Arthur et la reine Annis, et Messire Gauvain lui-même.

- Vraiment ? Ont-ils été blessés ? Et sa sœur, vous dites ? J'ignorais que Sire Gauvain en avait une, s'étonna-t-elle, très intéressée par la nouvelle.

- Tout le monde semblait l'ignorer, Ma Dame. Par chance, j'ai pu l'en empêcher à temps et aucune blessure n'est à déplorer. Elle est en ce moment-même dans les cachots de Camelot et sera exécutée demain midi sauf miracle qui pourrait excuser son geste.

- La sœur de Sire Gauvain… murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Accolon avant de tourner vivement son regard vers lui. Sauriez-vous comment elle se nomme ?

- Elle s'appelle Adaryn, Ma Dame.

Accolon ne put cependant s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il aurait pensé que cette nouvelle l'aurait attristée plus qu'elle n'aurait suscité un tel intérêt. Mais Morgane s'aperçut de son trouble et le coupa quand il chercha à l'interroger :

- Si je puis me permettre, en quoi…

- Peu importe, en effet ! Je me disais que, peut-être, son prénom m'éveillerait des souvenirs mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit un vrai mystère. Et je manque à tous mes devoirs en changeant de sujet. Cela a dû être un choc pour le pauvre Gauvain mais cela ne doit pas occulter la bonne nouvelle de votre intervention. Vous avez sauvé la vie du roi ! C'est tout ce qui compte. Et nul doute que vous méritez votre place à ses côtés, Messire Accolon.

- Je l'espère, Dame Viviane, la remercia-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement, touché par sa confiance en lui.

- Vous devriez rentrer à présent, vous reposer pour ce grand jour.

- Mais…

Morgane s'approcha et lui donna sa main, faisant taire les dix mille questions qu'il avait à lui poser. Elle lui offrait le privilège de lui faire un baisemain et, alors qu'elle lui soufflait bonne chance, ce fut sous le charme et avec gratitude qu'il s'exécuta. Puis elle repartit d'où elle était venue, sans se retourner une seule fois vers lui, sa longue cape flottant derrière elle, accentuant le mystère.

* * *

Encore à moitié endormi, Arthur luttait pour garder les yeux clos alors que quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. De plus en plus gêné, il se décida néanmoins à les ouvrir et…

- Merlin ?! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire qui lui échappa. Enfin, je veux dire, _Merlin_ ! Veux-tu cesser tes enfantillages immédiatement !

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir également, Votre Altesse, répliqua un Merlin tout sourire en redonnant un petit coup de plume sur le nez d'Arthur.

- Merlin ! Viens par ici, lui ordonna une Gwen ravie de le voir rétabli et les bras grands ouverts pour l'accueillir.

Arthur observa leur étreinte, le regard doux brillant de contentement. Merlin était de retour.

Il reprit toutefois bien vite un air plus sérieux :

- Comment t'es-tu remis ? Hier encore, Gaius envisageait que ton état puisse s'aggraver.

- Oh ! Il m'a dit que ça arrivait qu'une forte poussée de fièvre survienne avant la guérison totale, c'était un bon signe en fait.

- Si tu le dis ! Ça tombe bien, tu vas pouvoir te remettre à la tâche, je n'ai plus assez de tenues propres dignes de ce nom entre les repas et les réunions avec la délégation de Carléon et l'adoubement d'un nouveau chevalier qui s'annonce…

- Un nouveau chevalier ? Ah ! Celui qui a arrêté Adaryn ?

- Tu la connais ? s'étonna Arthur.

- Gauvain m'a veillé la nuit dernière et m'a tout expliqué à mon réveil.

- Ah, très bien ! A-t-il réussi à la faire parler ? T'en a-t-il confié davantage qu'au Conseil hier ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Elle s'obstine dans son mutisme. Et Gauvain ne sait plus trop que faire.

- Je n'ai jamais forcé mes chevaliers à me raconter leur passé mais je ne voudrais pas perdre Gauvain. Si jamais il…

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Il ne fera pas de bêtises, j'en suis sûr.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi confiant et en forme après des jours d'agonie ?

- Que voulez-vous ? Vous êtes perdu sans moi, il fallait bien que je me rétablisse ! plaisanta-t-il en se baissant juste à temps pour éviter le coussin lancé par Arthur.

Et pour le plus grand plaisir du couple royal, son rire résonna à nouveau dans leur chambre.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, tous étaient conviés aux épreuves qui désigneraient les nouveaux chevaliers. Mais le temps que les candidats se préparent et s'entraînent, la reine Annis, voyant Guenièvre préoccupée, lui proposa une balade de quelques minutes afin qu'elles apprennent à se connaître.

Agréablement surprise, Guenièvre accepta sous le regard attendri de son époux. Il savait que la reine Annis serait l'alliée la moins encline à avoir des préjugés envers sa femme et il était ravi de ne pas s'être trompé.

Après avoir échangé quelques bribes de leur passé, Annis lui prodigua également les conseils qu'elle avait tirés de son expérience. Et comme elle constatait encore par moments que Gwen semblait ailleurs, elle finit par celui-ci :

- Vous savez, Guenièvre, si j'ai appris une chose au cours de mon règne – et notamment grâce à votre époux – c'est qu'une bonne reine ne l'est qu'en écoutant son cœur. Et il vous dit que votre place n'est pas ici en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ? Oh, je suis confuse, Ma Reine. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, c'est juste…

- Appelez-moi Annis, Guenièvre ! Vous êtes mon égale désormais et devez le faire comprendre à tous ceux qui voudraient en douter.

- Pardon, Annis, se força-t-elle à dire alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

La reine de Carléon s'arrêta pour prendre les mains de Guenièvre dans les siennes.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser. Si votre devoir est ailleurs, je ne peux que vous encourager à y répondre. C'est à propos de cette Adaryn, n'est-ce pas ? Arthur et vous semblez beaucoup estimer votre chevalier, Messire Gauvain.

- C'est exact, M… Annis. Sire Gauvain est un de nos plus braves et loyaux chevaliers. De nos amis. Et j'ignore si je suis en mesure d'apporter aucune aide mais… je ne saurais rester en arrière sans essayer, vous comprenez ?

- Je ne le comprends que trop bien, ma chère. Malgré le respect que j'avais pour mon défunt mari, il n'a par le passé pas fait preuve d'autant de clémence et de justice que l'on est en droit d'en attendre d'un souverain éclairé. Les torts qu'il a causés à son royaume sont parfois une lourde charge à porter. Arthur, lui, a agi hier comme il se devait et si vous pensez pouvoir contribuer à son action, je serai la première à vous soutenir dans cette démarche. Je ne l'ai pas fait à l'époque et le regrette parfois désormais.

Touchée, Guenièvre serra légèrement ses mains en guise de reconnaissance et la remercia.

* * *

Face à face, les deux femmes s'observaient en silence. Adaryn se méfiait, se demandant ce que cachait le sourire serein qui ornait le visage de la reine de Camelot. Et comme ses lèvres restaient scellées, Gwen insista :

- Vous n'avez donc vraiment aucun remords ? Votre frère tient à vous, Adaryn, pourquoi lui infliger pareil silence ? N'a-t-il pas droit à une explication ?

- Mon frère connaît parfaitement mes intentions, quoi qu'il ait pu vous dire, riposta-t-elle en examinant la légère réaction de surprise de Guenièvre.

- Vraiment ? Lui avez-vous révélé quelque chose qui puisse jouer en votre faveur ? Le roi et moi tenons en haute estime Sire Gauvain, vous savez, c'est un homme de bien et nous souhaitons vous aider si cela est en notre pouvoir.

Adaryn plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas cette débauche de bons sentiments. Les chevaliers étaient des pions qui mourraient pour leur souverain mais cette reine voulait lui faire croire qu'elle tenait vraiment à son frère ? Ou bien croyait-elle réellement qu'après sa tentative d'assassinat, son mari pourrait la tirer d'affaire ? Elle avait entendu que son couronnement était récent mais si elle débordait autant de naïveté sur le monde qui l'entourait, elle ne resterait pas en place longtemps sur son trône. Mais peut-être… peut-être cela pourrait-il la servir…

Du fond de sa cellule, elle laissa son regard se voiler de larmes et ne se retourna dans un mouvement brusque, comme par pudeur, que lorsque la reine vit ses yeux noyés de chagrin.

- Il est trop tard, désormais. Mieux vaut que Gauvain m'oublie pour son propre bien, dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Mais aimeriez-vous qu'il en fasse de même à votre place ? Souhaiteriez-vous qu'il se détourne de vous avant de mourir, comme s'il abandonnait ? J'ai un frère, moi aussi, Adaryn, je connais les liens qui vous unissent à Gauvain, quel qu'ait pu être votre passé.

- Il sait… il sait que mon cas est désespéré mais… mais peut-être pourriez-vous m'apporter de quoi lui écrire une lettre d'adieu. Je ne saurais tout lui dire de vive voix.

- Bien sûr, si tel est votre désir. Eileen ! appela Gwen en direction de l'entrée des cachots. Eileen, veux-tu bien me rapporter le nécessaire pour écrire une lettre, s'il te plaît ?

Lorsque sa servante revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui remit les ustensiles en lui apprenant que les épreuves des chevaliers allaient commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Guenièvre la remercia et la pria d'annoncer au roi qu'elle aurait quelques minutes de retard.

Puis, quand elle se retourna vers la geôle, Gwen constata qu'Adaryn s'était approchée des barreaux. Elle hésita une seconde à lui tendre la plume et le papier mais ses doutes furent balayés quand la sœur de Gauvain remarqua, ayant du mal à y croire :

- Vous remerciez vos serviteurs. Et vous n'ordonnez pas… vous les traitez avec politesse.

- Ce sont des hommes et des femmes comme les autres, affirma Gwen sérieusement. Les souverains qui manquent de considération pour leur peuple en oublient d'où leur viennent leur force et leurs ressources. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

Sur cette question, elle lui tendit les accessoires d'écriture avec confiance mais Adaryn en profita pour la saisir par les poignets, la retourner et la plaquer contre la grille, ses mains autour de son cou.

- Et vous, Ma Reine, oublieriez-vous qui sont vos ennemis ?

- Ne soyez pas stupide, Adaryn, cela ne vous mènera nulle part. Pourquoi aggraver votre cas ?

- Je ne sais pas, il paraît que mon grand frère tient à moi, nous allons voir jusqu'à quel point. Dites aux gardes d'aller le chercher.

- Et vous croyez qu'ils le feront sans prévenir le roi et les autres chevaliers ?

- Vous êtes leur reine, non ? Si vous leur ordonnez, ils n'auront d'autre choix. Vous verrez qu'une formule de politesse ne sera même pas nécessaire.

Guenièvre ferma les yeux pour évaluer la situation. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, la pression des mains d'Adaryn sur sa gorge et la force qu'elle employait pour la maintenir dans cette position lui assuraient qu'elle était à sa merci. Et seul Gauvain était peut-être en mesure de la raisonner sans effusion de sang.

Alors, elle appela un garde et, faisant fi de sa réaction de stupeur, lui ordonna d'une voix calme et autoritaire d'aller chercher Gauvain et seulement lui. Et sans lui donner de détails de la situation. Il devait simplement lui dire que sa sœur le réclamait. Immédiatement.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, Gauvain fit irruption dans les souterrains, pensant que sa sœur avait recouvré la raison. Mais lorsqu'il déboucha devant la scène, il resta interdit une seconde :

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Bonjour, grand frère. Nous allons faire vite. Dis aux larbins qui sont postés devant l'entrée de déguerpir prévenir le roi que sa bien-aimée est en danger. Pendant ce temps, tu ouvriras cette cellule pour me laisser sortir.

- Es-tu tombée sur la tête ? Relâche la reine immédiatement.

- Ne sois pas stupide, c'est mon meilleur espoir de rester en vie. Fais ce que je dis et tout se passera bien.

- Pour qui ? Pour elle ou pour toi ? Les hommes d'Arthur vont te pourchasser sitôt que tu auras franchi les murailles du château, si ce n'est pas Arthur lui-même ! Il ne te pardonnera jamais de l'avoir touchée, et moi non plus, Adaryn. Guenièvre ne mérite pas ta vengeance stupide, elle n'est même pas noble, tu fais fausse route, une fois encore !

- Pas noble ? Arthur serait-il ensorcelé pour se marier à de la vermine ? Je comprends mieux, maintenant…

- Oh non ! Vous ne comprenez rien du tout vu comme vous agissez, lui asséna Guenièvre avant de poursuivre. Fais ce qu'elle dit, Gauvain, c'est la meilleure option pour elle comme pour moi.

- Mais…

- Obéis, grand frère ! C'est ta reine après tout. Et je la relâcherai dès que je serai hors de portée.

- Vraiment ?

- Je t'en donne ma parole. Et tu sais que je ne la trahis jamais, lui dit-elle en soutenant son regard.

Gauvain soupira, ne voyant pas d'autre issue. Avec un dernier regard pour Gwen qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, il retourna à l'entrée des cachots, ordonna à l'un des gardes d'aller prévenir le roi puis assomma le second une fois le premier hors de vue. Sans tarder, il lui prit ses clés, donna le poignard qu'Adaryn réclamait afin de garder une prise sur son otage, ouvrit la grille et entreprit de les guider jusqu'à une sortie.

* * *

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Arthur s'élança vers les cachots, Merlin sur ses talons. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Que faisait Guenièvre auprès d'Adaryn ? Et ces gardes qui avaient laissé faire ! Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur… il accéléra le pas. Quand il arriva devant le garde étendu par terre, son cœur manqua un battement. Merlin le dépassa pour vérifier la cellule et revint lui apprendre en hochant la tête de droite à gauche qu'elle était vide. Alors que d'autres chevaliers arrivaient, Arthur rugit :

- Faites sonner l'alarme !

* * *

Ils arrivaient à l'orée du bois quand ils entendirent les cloches prendre vie au sein du château.

- Maintenant tu dois la relâcher, Adaryn.

- Pas tout de suite, je n'ai pas confiance en toi, tu serais bien capable de me planter un couteau dans le dos. Une seconde fois.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise !

- Donne-moi une minute d'avance, je te jure que je la libérerai, affirma-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà de lui en marchant lentement en arrière, Gwen maintenue sous son bras et le couteau sous la gorge.

- D'accord, mais moi je te promets que si tu lui fais du mal, je te tuerai Adaryn. C'est compris ? Et j'ai pleinement conscience de mes mots cette fois-ci, je le ferai.

Sa sœur lui lança un dernier regard perçant et inclina la tête pour le saluer avant de poursuivre sa route.

* * *

Penché au-dessus du garde, Arthur le secoua pour le réveiller. Il était sonné mais cligna des yeux et prononça le nom de Gauvain dès qu'il reconnut le roi. Arthur et Merlin, seuls assez proches pour avoir entendu ses murmures, échangèrent un regard inquiet. Puis Arthur ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ordonna au garde, l'air menaçant :

- Ne dites cela à personne, c'est entendu ?!

Et il se mit en marche, Merlin à ses côtés.

* * *

Gauvain faisait les cent pas à la lisière de la forêt lorsqu'un cri retentit dans la direction qu'elles avaient prises. La minute demandée par Adaryn n'était pas écoulée mais il s'élança sans se soucier du décompte. Que s'était-il passé ? Sa sœur n'avait quand même pas… ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas respecter sa parole et… Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance ! Il allongea ses foulées, suivant les traces de pas laissées sur le sol, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les branches et brindilles qui lui faisaient obstacle dans sa course effrénée… et se figea lorsqu'il découvrit la scène.

* * *

Gwen était allongée par terre, apparemment inconsciente, tandis que sa sœur, indécise, brandissait son couteau vers Morgane.

- Adaryn ! Ne l'écoute pas ! s'exclama Gauvain dès que son regard eut balayé les différents protagonistes.

- Tiens, Gauvain ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Envie d'une petite danse ? l'interrogea Morgane, son éternel sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sans hésiter, il s'approcha pour venir se placer devant sa sœur, écran de protection qui ne lui échappa pas :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux me défendre seule.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable, tu ferais mieux de fuir maintenant si tu veux lui échapper à elle, et à Arthur.

- Mais je ne lui veux aucun mal, Gauvain. Fais-moi confiance, Adaryn, je sais à quel point il est douloureux d'être trahie par son frère, je veux juste te tendre la main à l'inverse du tien, et à l'inverse du mien, Arthur, qui m'a abandonnée.

- Ma sœur a peut-être des défauts mais elle est bien trop intelligente pour suivre une sorcière perfide telle que vous Morgane. Vous êtes assoiffée d'un pouvoir que vous ne méritez pas.

Le sourire de Morgane se transforma en rictus alors que sa voix montait dans les aigus.

- Parce qu'elle, elle mérite mon trône peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Gwen. Ma servante !

- Guenièvre était ce que vous aviez de plus proche d'une amie, d'une confidente, elle vous était fidèle. C'est vous qui lui avez tourné le dos sans raison par cupidité et rancœur. En ce sens, vous êtes tout ce qu'Adaryn et moi détestons dans les nobles et Gwen mérite mille fois plus que vous d'être reine de Camelot.

- Assez ! s'écria Morgane dont les iris s'enflammèrent en même temps qu'elle envoyait Gauvain s'écraser un peu plus loin contre un arbre.

- Alors, Adaryn, vas-tu écouter les inepties de ton frère ? Comptes-tu te lever contre moi alors que nous pourrions nous allier pour faire de grandes choses, trahies toutes deux par nos proches ?

- Gauvain a bien plus de défauts que moi… mais ce n'est pas un menteur. Et il vous a dit la vérité concernant mon opinion sur les gens de votre acabit, dit-elle en raffermissant sa prise sur son poignard et en lui crachant aux pieds.

Morgane réprima sa fureur avec difficulté mais parvint à lui murmurer, acide :

- Comme tu voudras, mais dans ce cas tu auras sur ta conscience le déshonneur de ton frère adoré qui m'a livré cette pauvre reine Guenièvre dans l'espoir que je te libère.

Adaryn la regarda se tourner vers cette reine singulière dont les paupières papillonnantes annonçaient à peine le réveil. Hésitante, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, l'air paniqué, alors qu'il entreprenait de se redresser pour venir s'interposer. Mais il était bien trop loin. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, Adaryn se jeta entre Morgane et Guenièvre, interceptant le sort qui était lancé contre cette dernière. Après tout, elle lui avait promis… se dit-elle avec un sourire juste avant que les ténèbres ne l'entraînent avec elles.

- ADARYN ! rugit Gauvain en se précipitant vers sa sœur. Adaryn !

Mais il avait beau la secouer, son corps restait inerte dans ses bras.

- Idiote ! siffla Morgane.

Le regard empli de rage, Gauvain se releva pour dégainer son épée vers elle. Mais des bruits de sabots attirèrent leur attention sur le côté. Arthur, Merlin, Annis et d'autres chevaliers parmi lesquels Morgane reconnut Accolon arrivaient. De dépit, elle serra les poings avant de s'évaporer dans la nature, ne pouvant se permettre d'être reconnue.

Dès qu'il vit Guenièvre, Arthur mit pied à terre et se précipita vers elle. Ayant bien repris connaissance à présent, elle l'enlaça avec un soulagement partagé. De son côté, Merlin, rassuré d'avoir vu Gwen saine et sauve, s'approcha plutôt de Gauvain pour s'enquérir de la situation d'un ton inquiet.

- Elle ne respire plus, Merlin, répondit-il d'une voix caverneuse. Elle ne respire plus.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que c'était bien…

- Morgane ! acquiesça le chevalier.

Merlin se pencha sur Adaryn, essayant de percevoir un souffle qui aurait échappé à son ami. Et pendant que Guenièvre expliquait à tous qu'Adaryn avait agi sous l'emprise de Morgane, captant l'attention et le regard reconnaissant de Gauvain, il repéra un pouls très faible qu'il essaya d'amplifier en marmonnant discrètement une formule. Gwen finit son discours en affirmant qu'Adaryn avait rompu le charme au bon moment, pour lui sauver la vie.

- Il lui reste une chance, Gauvain. Elle est mince, mais nous devons la tenter.

À son regard intense, Gauvain comprit à quoi Merlin faisait allusion. Elle lui avait pourtant demandé de garder le silence mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre, questionné par Gaius et partageant le besoin de compréhension de Merlin. Oui, cette chance c'était elle, cette guérisseuse envoyée pour les aider. _Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit. _

* * *

Gaius déposa leur repas sur la table et interrogea Merlin sur son air préoccupé :

- À quoi penses-tu ? Tu devrais te réjouir, tout se finit bien. Annis doit aimer le danger pour prendre Adaryn sous son aile ! J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas à le regretter.

- Gauvain m'a dit qu'elle se souvenait d'eux et qu'elle était prête à réparer les erreurs de son mari. Et elle aime qu'Adaryn ait un fort caractère. Elle-même n'avait pas réussi à résister à l'appel de la vengeance et de Morgane, elle la respecte beaucoup pour ça.

- Mais ?

- Je n'arrête pas de repenser à tous ces rêves, Gaius. Le château en feu, Kilgharrah et Aithusa qui se battaient l'un contre l'autre… si c'est vraiment l'avenir, pourquoi Aithusa agit de la sorte ? Je devrais pouvoir l'en empêcher, non ?

- Tu délirais, Merlin, rien ne dit qu'il s'agissait réellement de visions.

- Pourtant, cette sensation… c'était comme avec le Cristal de Neahtid, Gaius. La même, mais décuplée.

- Crois-tu que le Cristal puisse agir d'aussi loin ? Il est sous bonne garde depuis la dernière fois. À mois que…

- Oui ?

- Il se peut que ce soient tes pouvoirs qui se développent.

- Si c'est ça, c'est plus un fardeau qu'une aide ! Si Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit n'avait pas été là, je serais probablement encore cloué au lit.

- Comment te sens-tu, à présent ?

- J'ai toujours un léger bourdonnement dans la tête, mais c'est supportable.

- Tu sais qu'elle a demandé à rester à Camelot ?

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, dans le cadre de la nouvelle alliance, il a été proposé à ceux qui le souhaitaient de poursuivre leur séjour ici ou aux nobles de Camelot de se rendre à Carléon. Elle a confié suffisamment de son sang à Adaryn pour qu'elle se rétablisse dans les jours à venir pendant qu'elle-même sera ici.

- Gaius je… je crois qu'elle sait, pour moi.

- Tu as fait usage de magie devant elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas souvenir mais… quand elle est venue à mon chevet… je me souviens de son passé.

- De son passé ?

- Je crois que j'ai en quelque sorte absorbé ses souvenirs quand elle m'a touché.

- Eh bien, Merlin, même si les guérisseuses, aussi rares soient-elles, ont bonne réputation, tu devras tout de même être discret. Pour elle comme pour toi ! Meryl nous a bien dit que personne n'était au courant quand il a fallu la convaincre pour Adaryn. Ne vous aventurez pas à en parler ouvertement.

- En parler, Gaius ? répliqua Merlin avec un sourire espiègle. Je pense qu'elle-même sourirait à votre mise en garde.

- Tu m'as compris, petit plaisantin ! Je sais que ton secret te pèse et que tu aimerais te sentir moins seul mais…

- Vous savez, Gaius, je me dis souvent que si j'en avais parlé avec Morgane, peut-être qu'elle… peut-être que les choses se seraient passées différemment.

- Tu n'as pas à te reprocher ses choix, Merlin. Tu devais te protéger ! Si elle avait livré ton secret à Uther pour le narguer, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de toi.

Merlin hocha la tête en silence tout en portant une cuillère à sa bouche. Oui, si Morgane l'avait trahi, le roi l'aurait probablement fait exécuter sur le champ… mais le roi avait changé, se dit-il pour lui-même.

Une nouvelle ère s'ouvrait…

* * *

Vous savez quoi ? En voyant la preview de l'épisode 5x03 samedi dernier, je me suis souvenue que j'avais déjà commencé mon épisode 4 lors d'une nuit d'HPF parce qu'il est basé sur une idée similaire. Du coup, comme je n'ai pas réussi à l'écrire avant, j'ai vraiment pensé que ça me donnerait encore moins envie de continuer parce que ça fera forcément impression de déjà-vu… ou alors il faut que je change mon fusil d'épaule et que je trouve une autre histoire… ou je publie juste les deux scènes que j'avais commencées et je laisse en l'état… et puis ce soir, après avoir fini celui-ci, j'étais tellement enthousiaste que j'ai commencé le prochain XD Mais je ne promets absolument rien si ce n'est regarder les bouts de texte écrits pendant les nuits d'HPF pour voir si l'envie me prend d'en faire quelque chose…

En tout cas, je suis contente d'être venue à bout de celui-ci et j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Ah oui ! Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, le truc du sang et Celle-qui-jamais-ne-mentit, je l'ai piqué à la légende et puis je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce )


End file.
